In the Tightrope
by JessTyler
Summary: Le style d'écriture est spécial car j'ai construis  cette fiction comme on construit un scénario  Néanmoins j'espère que ça vous plaira.   Toute critique est bonne à prendre, pourvu qu'elle soit un minimum constructive
1. Chapter 1

_  
>LAW &amp; ORDER<br>Special Victims Unit  
>_<p>

"Dans Le Système Judiciaire Les Crimes Sexuels Sont Considérés Comme Particulièrement Monstrueux. A New-York Les Inspecteurs Qui Enquêtent Sur Ces Crimes, Sont Membres D'une Unité D'Elite Appelée Unité Spéciale pour les Victimes. Voici Leurs Histoires"

USV DE MANHATTAN BUREAU DE DON CRAGEN

_L'inspecteur Elliot Stabler et son équipière l'inspecteur Olivia Benson, sont convoqués au bureau de leur Capitaine pour une explication sur leur dernière altercation._

Cragen : Stabler, Benson, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos prises de tête constante. Je dois avouer que jusqu'à présent j'ai été assez tolérant à votre égard. Mais là c'est trop ! Je ne supporte pas que mes inspecteurs se donnent en spectacle comme vous l'avez fait.  
>Elliot : Oui mais...<br>Cragen : Je ne veux plus rien entendre Elliot. Il est temps que vous mettiez vos différents de côté surtout lorsque vous franchisez la porte des bureaux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
>Olivia : Oui Capitaine !<br>Cragen : Elliot ?  
>Elliot : Oui j'ai compris.<br>Cragen : Bien ! J'ai une nouvelle enquête pour vous. Marcia Shaw, 25 ans. Elle a été retrouvée inanimée à Central Park tôt ce matin. La victime est à Saint Matthew.  
>Olivia : Comment est-elle moralement ?<br>Cragen : Au plus mal. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle a repris connaissance  
>Elliot: Nous n'avons donc aucune description du violeur, ni d'un quelconque témoin.<br>Cragen : Allez à l'hôpital et essayer d'en savoir un peu plus.

Dans la voiture d'Elliot

_Elliot s'installe au volant, mais ne démarre pas. Olivia s'assoit côté passager et regard dehors._

Elliot : Le Capitaine a raison. On devrait mettre nos différents de côté, ça irait certainement mieux entre nous.  
>Olivia : Quelle sage décision Stabler ! Depuis quand tu écoutes les ordres du Capitaine ?<br>Elliot : J'essaie juste d'être aimable.  
>Olivia : N'essaies pas ! Si je suis là c'est uniquement pour résoudre cette affaire.<br>Elliot (vexé) : Bien ! Dans ce cas on peut dire que nous sommes d'accord.  
>Olivia : Oui, pour une fois !<p>

Hôpital Saint-Matthew.

_Un médecin, ayant eu vent de l'arrivée de deux inspecteurs, s'approche d'Elliot et d'Olivia__  
><em>  
>Docteur : Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Sean Perry, je m'occupe de Mademoiselle Shaw.<br>Olivia : Inspecteur Benson et Stabler de l'Unité Spéciale.  
>Olivia et Elliot sortent leur badge.<br>Olivia : Comment va-t-elle ?  
>Dr Perry : Physiquement elle s'en remet, mais moralement cela simple plus compliqué. Elle reste muette à nos questions. Je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps avant de s'en remettre.<br>Elliot : Pourrez-t-on lui poser quelques questions ?  
>Dr Perry : Je pense qu'il est encore un peu trop tôt. Elle est toujours en état de choc et je ne pense pas que la brusquer avec vos questions l'aidera à s'en sortir.<br>Elliot : Avez-vous retrouvé des effets personnels, des papiers ?  
>Dr Perry : Oui. Attendez, je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite !<p>

_Le médecin s'éloigne des deux inspecteurs. Elliot regarde Olivia, cette dernière l'ignore complètement. Le médecin revient avec un sac plastique._

Dr Perry : Tenez ! C'est tout ce qu'on a retrouvé. Il y a son téléphone portable et son portefeuille.  
>Olivia : Merci ! Tenez voici ma carte. Prévenez-nous lorsqu'elle ira mieux<br>Elliot : Afin qu'on puisse lui poser quelques questions.  
>Dr Perry : D'accord, je ne manquerai pas. .<p>

_Elliot récupère le sac et les deux inspecteurs sortent de l'hôpital pour rejoindre le parking._

Parking

Elliot : Vas-y !  
>Olivia : Quoi ?<br>Elliot : Mettons au clair ce qui ne va pas.  
>Olivia : Mais tout va bien Stabler, il n'y a aucun souci.<br>Elliot : Arrête ce petit jeu ! Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ca fait plus de dix ans qu'on bosse ensemble et je commence à bien te connaître à présent.  
>Olivia : Ne me ressors pas ça ! Je sais qu'on bosse ensemble depuis plus de dix ans, inutile de me le rappeler.<br>Elliot : Merde Olivia ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'en veux comme ça ?  
>Olivia : Tu veux savoir ?<br>Elliot : Oui, j'aimerai surtout comprendre.  
>Olivia : Moi je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as demandé à Cragen ma mutation vers un autre service?<br>Elliot : De quoi tu parles ?  
>Olivia : Non, arrête de faire l'ignorant, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Vas-y je t'écoute.<br>Elliot : Je l'ai fait parce que je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.  
>Olivia : La meilleure solution ?<br>Elliot : On ne s'entend plus Olivia et ça se répercute sur notre travail.  
>Olivia <em>(rire jaune) : <em>Monsieur a encore fait passer ses intérêts personnels. Tu aurais au-moins pus avoir la décence de m'en parler avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Je suis quand même un peu concernée, non?

_Elliot monte dans la voiture et ne donne aucune réponse à Olivia. Cette dernière monte à son tour dans la voiture. Durant le trajet pas un regard, pas un mot. _

USV Manhattan. Bureau de Don Cragen

_Cragen est assis à son bureau, quelqu'un frappe. _

Cragen : Entrez !  
>Olivia entre.<br>Cragen : Olivia ?  
>Olivia : Il faut impérativement que je vous parle Capitaine.<br>Cragen : Maintenant ? Ca ne peut pas attendre ?  
>Olivia : Non !<br>Cragen: Je t'écoute !  
>Olivia : Je voudrais changer de service.<br>Cragen se lève brusquement.  
>Cragen : Quoi ?<br>Olivia : Je veux quitter l'Unité Spéciale !  
>Cragen : J'espère que tu plaisantes ?<br>Olivia : Non pas du tout. Je suis sérieuse.  
>Cragen : Olivia, tu es consciente que je ne peux pas accepter ta démission pour le moment ?<br>Olivia : Oui je sais.  
>Cragen : Tu as une enquête à boucler.<br>Olivia : Et après ? Lorsque j'aurais bouclé cette affaire, vous accepterez ma demande ?  
>Cragen : On en reparlera plus tard. En attendant retourne à ton enquête. Munch et Fin ont surement du nouveau en ce qui concerne la victime.<p>

_Olivia acquiesce et sort du bureau de son supérieur pour rejoindre ses collègues. Munch épluche le portefeuille, Fin analyse le téléphone. Elliot boit un café._

Olivia : Alors du nouveau ?  
>Munch : J'ai trouvé plusieurs photos d'elle et de sa famille, son permit, sa carte d'identité et aussi une carte pour la bibliothèque de la ville.<br>Elliot _(café en main) :_ Elle devait y passer du temps si elle a une carte.  
>Fin : Ces soirées peut être. De mon côtés j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Il y a un numéro qui revient assez souvent dans son journal d'appel. Un certain Dick. Ce type l'a appelé pas moins de 20 fois en l'espace de deux heures seulement.<p>

_Elliot s'approche de son bureau, il heurte involontairement Olivia. _

Olivia : Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?  
>Munch et Fin échangent un regard.<br>Munch : Ça va ?  
>Olivia : Oui ! Reprenez !<br>Fin : Ouais ! Comme je disais un certain Dick n'a pas arrêté d'appeler Marcia.  
>Elliot : Tu as l'heure et la date ?<br>Fin : Oui. Ca date de hier soir sur le coup de 22h30.  
>Munch : Je vais contacter la bibliothèque histoire de savoir si Marcia y était hier.<br>Olivia : Ok. Dis-Munch l'heure de fermeture c'est bien 23h ?  
>Elliot : 23h30 précisément.<br>Olivia : Tu ne t'appelle pas Munch que je sache...  
>Munch : C'est bon, on met le ola ! Elliot a raison la bibliothèque ferme à 23h30.<br>Olivia : Pour une fois qu'il a raison.  
>Elliot : Je préfère ne pas répondre.<br>Fin : Si la victime était à la bibliothèque on peut supposer que le viol a eu lieu sur les coups de 0h.  
>Elliot : Pas sûr. Munch c'est quoi son adresse ?<br>Munch : A L'est de Central Park, dans la banlieue résidentielle de Lexington Avenue.  
>Elliot : Non ça ne se tient pas. La bibliothèque se situe au sud de Central Park. Or Marcia a été retrouver à L'Ouest de Central Park. Lexington Avenue est à L'est.<br>Olivia : Elle a peut-être était déplacé.

_Munch lâche son téléphone et s'adresse à ses collègues. _

Munch : Je viens d'avoir la responsable de la bibliothèque au téléphone. Marcia était bien présente hier. Elle a quitté les lieux à la fermeture c'est-à-dire 23h30.  
>Fin : De mon côté je vais chercher qui est ce fameux Dick.<p>

_Fin allume son pc, se connecte au site de la police et entre le numéro de téléphone du fameux Dick. Elliot lance un regard noir à son équipière. _

Fin : J'ai quelque chose. Dick Stephenson, il habite à quelque pas de chez Marcia.  
>Elliot : Bien on va aller lui rendre une petite visite.<p>

_Cragen sort de son bureau et interpelle Elliot et Olivia. _

Cragen : Je viens d'avoir le Dr Perry au téléphone. Marcia a repris la parole vous pouvez aller l'interroger.  
>Olivia : Je m'en charge, mais je veux que Fin m'accompagne.<br>Cragen : Bien ! Fin tu accompagnes Olivia. !  
>Munch : Dans ce cas moi j'embarque Elliot pour qu'on aille interroger Dick Stephenson.<p>

_Olivia prend sa veste, lance un dernier regard plein de reproche à Elliot et sort suivit de Fin_.

Munch : Vous n'avez toujours pas réglé votre problème de couple tous les deux ?  
>Elliot : John, s'il te plait ne commence pas.<br>Munch : Ok, c'est bon...On y va !

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

Hôpital Saint-Matthew Chambre de Marcia Shaw

Olivia : Bonjour Marcia ! Je suis l'inspecteur Olivia Benson et voici l'inspecteur Tutuola. Nous avons quelques questions à vous posez si vous le voulez bien.  
>Marcia : Des ...questions ?<br>Olivia : Oui.  
>Marcia : Sur l'homme qui...qui...m'a...violé?<br>Olivia: Ecoutez, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous de vous remémorez ce moment, mais nous avons besoin de votre témoignage pour retrouver la personne qui vous a fait du mal. Vous voulez bien nous aidez Marcia?

Marcia: Oui...je...je vais vous aidez.  
><em><br>__Fin sort son bloc note et commence à écrire._

Fin : Marcia, vous rappelez-vous de son visage, de son physique ou de n'importe quel détail qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier ?  
>Marcia: Non ! Tout est encore si flou dans ma tête. Je me rappelle juste... qu'il était vêtu... de noir et ...qu'il portait une...une cagoule.<br>Fin : Vous ne vous rappelez pas d'autre chose ? Un tatouage, une cicatrice, un accent ?  
>Marcia : Non...je ne me rappelle de rien...je suis désolé...tellement désolé.<p>

_Marcia commence à pleurer. _

Olivia : On ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps Marcia. Tenez ! Voici ma carte. Si jamais un détail vous revient appelez-moi...  
>Marcia : Attendez ! Je me souviens d'une chose, une odeur.<br>Fin : Quel genre d'odeur ? Un parfum ?  
>Marcia : C'était fort, de la menthe ou de l'alcool je ne sais plus exactement.<br>Olivia : Merci pour ces détails.  
>Marcia : Vous allez l'attraper ?<br>Olivia: Je vous promets qu'on va le retrouver et qu'il payera pour ce qu'il vous a fait.

_Olivia et fin sortent de la chambre. _  
>Fin : Ça ne nous a pas aidés énormément.<br>Olivia : C'est déjà ça !

Lexington Avenue, Domicile de Dick Stephenson.

_Elliot frappe à la porte d'une charmante petite maison. _

Elliot : Inspecteur Stabler et Munch de L'USV, Ouvrez !

_Un homme mal rasé se présente face à eux. _

Homme : Oui !  
>Munch : Dick Stephenson ?<br>Homme : Oui c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>Elliot : Nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions au sujet de Marcia Shaw.<br>Dick : Oui bien sûr ! Entrez !

_Elliot et John entrent, Stabler observe les lieux. _

Dick : J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave ?  
>Munch : Où étiez-vous hier soir entre 22h et 0h ?<br>Dick : Je travaillais pourquoi ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu  
>Elliot : Vous connaissez bien Marcia Shaw ?<br>Dick : Oui ! On est sortis ensemble pendant un an.  
>Munch : Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?<br>Dick : Non, on a rompu il y a deux jours. Messieurs les inspecteurs j'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est arrivé. C'est grave ?  
>Elliot : Marcia a été agressée.<br>Dick : Agressée ?  
>Elliot : Violée !<br>Dick _(choqué) :_ Ah mon dieu ! Comment va-t-elle ?  
>Munch : Elle a repris conscience. Deux de nos collègues sont partit à l'hôpital l'interroger.<br>Elliot : Vous lui avez parlé dernièrement ?  
>Dick : Oui. On s'est vu hier après-midi.<br>Elliot : Vous l'avez appelé ?  
>Dick : Oui.<br>Munch : Combien de fois ?  
>Dick : Je n'en sais rien.<br>Elliot : Ecoutez, nous aimerions vous conduire au poste pour vous poser d'autres questions. Vous acceptez ?  
>Dick : Oui d'accord, je n'ai rien à cacher de toute façon. J'ai besoin d'un avocat ?<br>Munch : Non pas pour l'instant. Nous allons juste vous posez quelques questions. Vous n'êtes pour le moment qu'un témoin.  
>Dick : Je prends mes affaires et je vous suis.<p>

_Elliot et Munch sortent de l'appartement suivit de Dick Stephenson. _

Bureau de l'USV

Fin : Tu veux en parler ?  
>Olivia : Parler de quoi ?<br>Fin : De ce qui se passe entre toi et Stabler ?  
>Olivia : Il ne se passe rien.<br>Fin : Ah oui tu en es sûre ? Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de vous prendre la tête ?  
>Olivia : On peut changer de sujet Fin, s'il te plait ?<br>Fin : Bien, je n'insiste pas.  
>Olivia : Merci. Alors on a la confirmation que Marcia était bien à la bibliothèque avant son viol.<br>Fin : Je repensais l'odeur qu'elle a sentie.  
>Olivia : Oui de la menthe ou de l'alcool.<br>Fin : Ça ne serait pas du chloroforme par hasard ?  
>Olivia : Oui ça se pourrait, ce n'est pas idiot.<br>Fin : Je vais appeler l'hosto et voir si lors des analyses ils ont retrouvé des traces.  
>Olivia : Ok. Je vais essayer de joindre sa famille.<p>

_Elliot et Munch entre dans le bureau accompagné du nouveau témoin, l'ex petit ami de la victime, Dick Stephenson. Ils se dirigent vers la salle d'interrogatoire sous le regard méprisant d'Olivia vis-à-vis d'Elliot._

Munch : Je vous en prie monsieur Stephenson asseyez-vous !  
>Elliot : Donc on reprend. Où étiez-vous hier entre 22h et 0h ?<br>Dick : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je travaillais.  
>Munch : Où ça ?<br>Dick : A la pharmacie. Je dressais l'inventaire des derniers médicaments que nous avons reçu dans la matinée.  
>Elliot : Quelqu'un peut confirmer cela ?<br>Dick : Non, j'étais seul à cette heure-là !  
>Munch : C'est bien dommage ça !<br>Elliot : C'est vous ou Marcia qui avez rompu ?  
>Dick : C'est Marcia.<br>Munch : Pourquoi ?  
>Dick <em>(légèrement nerveux) :<em> Je n'en sais rien. Ces derniers temps elle est devenue tellement étrange.  
>Elliot : Elle voit peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.<br>Dick : Non ! Marcia n'est pas comme ça.  
>Munch : Pourtant vous venez de dire que vous la trouviez étrange ces derniers temps.<br>Dick : Oui, mais pas au point d'aller voir ailleurs. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que dans son comportement elle a changé. Elle refusait que je la touche ne serait-ce que la main.  
>Elliot : Et ça vous posez problème ?<br>Dick : Oui bien sûr.  
>Elliot : Le fait qu'elle refuse de se donner à vous, ça ne vous a pas plus ?<br>Dick : Et attendez, vous pensez que c'est moi qui ...  
>Elliot : Qui l'a violé ? Je ne sais pas. Je cherche à savoir ce qui s'est passé et pour cela je ne dois exclure aucune piste.<br>Munch : Pourquoi l'avoir appelée une vingtaine de fois en l'espace de deux heures, hier ?  
>Dick <em>(se prend la tête dans les mains) : <em>Je...je ne voulais pas que notre histoire se termine... comme ça sans raison. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone et ça m'a inquiété. Ecoutez, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire du mal, je l'aimais.  
>Munch : Merci de votre coopération. Nous vous demanderons de rester dans le coin pendant toute la durée de l'enquête.<br>Dick : Oui, bien-sûr.  
>Elliot : Nous vous tiendrons au courant.<br>Dick : Merci !

_Dick Stephenson serre la main des deux inspecteurs et sort de la salle d'interrogatoire. _

Munch : Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
>Elliot : Pas d'alibi et un sacré bon mobile.<br>Munch : LA rupture n'est jamais facile. Tu en sais quelque chose.  
>Elliot : Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?<br>Munch : Ça ne va pas fort avec ton équipière on dirait.  
>Elliot : C'est mon problème John, par conséquent ça ne regarde que moi.<br>Munch : Et Olivia.  
>Elliot <em>(à cran) :<em> On peut éviter de parler de ça s'il te plait ?  
>Munch : Bien, je n'insiste pas.<p>

_Elliot sort de la salle d'interrogatoire laissant Munch seul. _

Fin : J'ai du nouveau !  
>Elliot : Je t'écoute.<br>Fin : J'ai contacté l'hôpital. Les résultats du kit de viol indique bien que du chloroforme a été utilisé. Et ce n'est pas tout. D'après la responsable des soins ce n'est pas la première fois que Marcia Shaw est admise à l'hôpital pour violence et agression.  
>Olivia : Comment ça ?<br>Fin : Il y a une semaine elle s'est présentée à l'hôpital.  
>Elliot : Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?<br>Fin : C'est plutôt au médecin qu'il faudrait demander ça.  
>Elliot et Olivia : Pourquoi ?<br>Fin : C'est le Dr Perry qui s'est occupé d'elle il y a une semaine.  
>Elliot : C'est étrange qu'il ne nous l'ait pas signalé.<br>Olivia : Que je sache les médecins ne sont pas tenus par le secret professionnel ?  
>Fin : Non.<br>Elliot : Il faut qu'on interroge Perry ici.  
>Olivia : Oui sauf qu'à mon avis il ne viendra pas seul.<p>

_Munch arrive à son tour et se prend dans la discussion. _

Munch : C'est évident. L'hôpital va envoyer son avocat. Coupable ou innocent ce cher Docteur ne viendra pas tout seul.  
>Olivia : Il faut pourtant qu'on l'interroge à nouveau.<br>Elliot : Pour le moment ce n'est pas lui notre suspect.  
>Olivia : Pour le moment on n'a pas de suspect.<br>Munch : En fait si. Dick Stephenson, l'ex petit ami. Il n'a pas d'alibi et a un bon mobile.  
>Olivia: Laisse-moi deviner ! Mauvaise rupture ?<br>Munch : Dans le mille !  
>Elliot : D'après lui c'est Marcia qui a mis fin à leur relation.<br>Fin : On a un suspect alors. En ce qui concerne les témoins, je pense qu'il faudrait aller interroger les voisins de Marcia. Peut-être qu'on en apprendra plus.  
>Olivia : Oui bonne idée. J'y vais. Tu viens Fin ?<br>Fin : Je dois encore avancer dans les recherches. Demande à Munch.  
>Munch : Désolé mais je ne peux pas. C'est votre enquête à tous les deux.<br>Olivia : Ok j'ai compris.  
><em><br>__Elliot quitte le bureau sans attendre Olivia. _

Olivia : Dis, ça te tuerai de m'attendre ?  
>Elliot : Tu n'as qu'à te presser.<br>Olivia : Moi aussi ça m'emmerde de devoir te supporter.  
>Elliot : Faut faire avec.<br>Olivia : Je n'ai pas tellement le choix.  
>Elliot : Bienvenue au club.<p>

_Elliot monte dans la voiture suivit par Olivia_.


	3. Chapter 3

Haut du formulaire

Lexington Avenue près de Central Park Est.

_Elliot et Olivia sortent de la voiture et se dirigent vers l'immeuble dans lequel vit Marcia Shaw. Une dame âgée monte les marches avec son panier à provision. _

Elliot : Attendez ! Laissez-moi vous aidez !  
>Vieille Dame : Merci jeune homme c'est bien aimable de votre part.<p>

_Elliot prend le panier. _

Olivia : Vous habitez l'immeuble ?  
>Vieille Dame : Oui depuis 25 ans déjà.<p>

_Olivia sort une photo de sa poche et la montre à la vieille dame. _

Olivia : Vous connaissez cette jeune femme ?  
>Vieille Dame : La petite Shaw ? Oui bien sûr. Vous êtes de la police ?<br>Elliot : Oui. Je suis l'inspecteur Stabler et voici mon équipière l'inspecteur Benson.  
>Vieille Dame : Dites-moi il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Marcia ?<br>Elliot : Elle a été agressée cette nuit.  
>Vieille Dame : Ah non ! Elle va s'en sortir ?<br>Olivia : Oui, elle a repris conscience. Madame est-ce que vous auriez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituelle cette semaine ?  
>Vieille Dame : Euh... non pas vraiment... Quoique si en fait. Il y a deux jours je l'ai entendu se disputer avec un homme.<p>

Elliot : L'homme vous le connaissiez ?  
>Vieille Dame : Oui, il habite à deux pas d'ici. C'est Dick.<br>Olivia: Dick Stephenson?  
>Vieille Dame : Oui. C'est son petit ami.<br>Elliot : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>Vieille Dame : Je l'ai ai entendu se disputer violemment. Ça a duré 10 minutes.<br>Olivia : Pourquoi se disputaient-t-ils ?  
>Vieille Dame : Si je me souviens bien je crois que c'était à cause de leur rupture. Dick n'a pas supporté qu'elle rompe avec lui.<br>Elliot : Il y a-t-il autre chose qui vous revienne en mémoire ?  
>Vieille dame : Non, je suis désolé c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.<p>

Bureaux USV Manhattan.

Fin : Alors du nouveau ?  
>Elliot : Pas grand-chose.<br>Olivia : Mise à part que Stephenson s'enfonce. Il a eu une violente altercation avec Marcia il y a deux jours.  
>Munch : C'est étrange, mais il ne nous a pas mentionné ça lorsqu'on là interrogé.<br>Elliot : En attendant d'avoir le témoignage du toubib on peut toujours se contenter de celui de l'ex.  
>Olivia : Moi je vais l'hôpital parler à Marcia et avoir des nouvelles.<br>Fin : Ok.

Hôpital St Matthew Chambre de Marcia Shaw.

Olivia : Bonjour Marcia !  
>Marcia : Inspecteur Benson !<br>Olivia : Comment allez-vous ?  
>Marcia : Ça va ? Je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir.<br>Olivia : C'est une bonne nouvelle.  
>Marcia : Vous avez du nouveau ?<br>Olivia : Oui... Marcia il faut que je sache quelque chose. Avez-vous déjà subit de quelconque violence la semaine passée ?  
>Marcia : Je... Euh... non<br>Olivia : Ecoutez, je sais que c'est difficile, mais si vous voulez que justice soit faite il va falloir que vous me disiez tout ce qui s'est passé.

_Marcia se redresse, elle se mort la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de couler, elle avale difficilement sa salive._

Marcia : Ça s'est passé samedi dernier, en rentrant chez moi. J'étais allé faire un saut à la bibliothèque. A la fermeture, je suis sortie et j'ai été faire quelques courses. Tout s'est passé si vite. J'ai sentis une arme braquée dans mon dos. Au début j'ai juste cru que cette personne ne voulait que mon argent. Il m'a fait avancer dans une petite ruelle sans éclairage. Il m'a dit que si je hurlais il n'hésiterait pas à me descendre. J'ai sentis son arme sur ma nuque. Il m'a plaqué contre le mur et m'a frappé à plusieurs reprises. J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je suis revenue à moi il était en train de se rhabiller. Il m'a dit que si je parlais à quiconque de ce qui venait de se passer, il me tuerait. J'ai eu si peur.  
>Olivia : Marcia, je vous promets de retrouver celui qui a fait ça.<br>Marcia : Merci inspecteur, merci beaucoup.  
>Olivia : Une de vos voisines nous a dit que vous vous étiez disputé avec Dick.<br>Marcia : Oui, il y a deux jours. Après ma première agression je me suis senti si démunie et si effrayée. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, je ne voulais plus qu'un homme me touche  
>Olivia : C'est normale de réagir de cette façon, vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez. J'aimerai savoir si vous saviez où se trouvait Dick hier entre 22h et 0h ?<br>Marcia : Probablement à la pharmacie. Il fait souvent des heures supplémentaires.  
>Olivia : Bien merci. Je repasserai très bientôt vous voir.<p>

_Olivia lui sourit puis quitte la chambre, son portable sonne. _

Olivia: Benson!  
>Munch: C'est John.<br>Olivia : Si tu m'appelle c'est que tu as du nouveau.  
>Munch : Dans le mille. Ton équipier à découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.<br>Olivia : Ah bon pour une fois. C'est quoi ?  
>Munch : On t'attend au poste.<br>Olivia : Ok je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Bureaux de l'USV Manhattan.

Fin : Te revoilà ! Alors du nouveau ?  
>Olivia : Oui. Marcia m'a fait le récit de son premier viol.<br>Fin : Et tu as appris quelque chose ?  
>Olivia : Pas vraiment. Je pense que son violeur l'a connaissait personnellement où alors il l'a pisté.<br>Fin : Ouais c'est plausible.  
>Olivia : Qu'est-ce qu'Elliot a trouvé ?<br>Fin : Je te laisse aller voir.

Olivia : Je viens aux nouvelles !  
>Munch : La pêche a été bonne il faut avouer.<br>Olivia : On a quoi ?  
>Elliot : Une nouvelle législation.<br>Olivia : Tu peux être plus précis.  
>Elliot : Depuis peu le chloroforme a été interdit comme anesthésiant. Et désormais pour s'en procurer il faut une ordonnance. Et devine qui n'en a pas besoin.<br>Olivia : Un médecin ou une personne qui travaille dans une pharmacie. Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi Stephenson aurait-il violé sa propre petite-ami ?  
>Elliot : Tu l'as dit toi-même le violeur connaissait personnellement la victime.<br>Olivia : Ou alors il l'a suivait.  
>Elliot : C''est pas tout Olivia.<br>Olivia : Quoi encore ?  
>Elliot : Dick Stephenson a changé de nom il y a plus de cinq ans.<br>Olivia : Et ?  
>Elliot : Et Alan Brighton n'a pas un casier vierge. Il a été arrêté pour tentative de viol sur une gamine de quatorze ans. Et tu ne devineras jamais avec quoi il l'a endormi.<br>Olivia : Du chloroforme. Dick Stephenson est Alan Brighton ?  
>Elliot : Oui.<br>Olivia : Alors on doit l'arrêter.  
>Elliot : On n'a pas le choix.<br>?: Sauf que je m'y oppose.

_Tous se retournent, Alex Cabot entre dans les bureaux. _

Olivia: Alex?  
>Alex: Bonjour Olivia! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter Brighton !<br>Elliot : Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?  
>Alex : Parce qu'il est un témoin sous protection.<br>Olivia : Quoi ? Attendez je ne suis plus là.  
>Alex : Alan Brighton a témoigné contre un membre du cartel russe, une branche souterraine du KGB, il y a cinq ans.<br>Elliot : D'où le fait qu'il est changé de nom.  
>Olivia : Ca n'empêche qu'il a violé une femme qui se trouve être sa propre petite amie.<br>Alex : C'est impossible !  
>Elliot: Impossible ? Toutes les preuves parlent d'elles-mêmes et elles sont toutes contre lui. Son alibi n'est même pas fiable.<br>Alex : Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais si, il a bien un alibi fiable. A l'heure où Marcia Shaw est sortie de la bibliothèque, sur les coups de 23h30, Brighton était avec un Marshall, il signait une nouvelle ordonnance de protection.  
>Olivia : Mais il n'a...<br>Alex : …rien dit ? Olivia je connais cette procédure sur le bout des doigts. On ne peut divulguer à personne, pas même aux autorités, le fait qu'on fasse partit de ce système de protection des témoins. Cet homme était un salaud par le passé. Mais ça n'est pas lui le responsable.  
>Elliot : Comment se fait-il que vous nous parliez de ça alors que c'est confidentiel ?<br>Alex : Je n'ai pas le choix. On m'a transmis la note que je devais vous faire passer. Il ne peut pas être incriminé sous le nom de Brighton. Vous ne pouvez donc pas l'arrêter.  
>Olivia : Ça ne sert plus à rien de l'interroger maintenant qu'il a un alibi en béton.<br>Alex : Je suis désolé.  
>Olivia : Pas autant que moi. Nous revoilà dans une impasse.<br>Elliot : Vous n'avez pas d'autre mauvaises nouvelles à nous apprendre ?  
>Alex : Non pas pour aujourd'hui.<br>Cragen sort de bureau, il s'approche du petit groupe.  
>Cragen : Vous en avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous !<br>Fin : Bien, à vos ordres Capitaine.  
>Munch : Je suis le mouvement.<br>Cragen : Elliot, j'aimerai te parler...en privé.  
>Elliot : Bien.<p>

_Elliot et Cragen quittent la pièce, les autres membres de l'unité quitte les lieux._


	4. Chapter 4

Appartement d'Olivia Benson.

_Le téléphone sonne, Olivia vêtue d'un peignoir s'empresse de répondre_

_. _

Olivia: Benson!  
>?: C'est L'oncle Munch !<br>Olivia : C'est noël avant l'heure ?  
>Munch : On peut dire ça comme ça. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?<br>Olivia : Non pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui passe ?  
>Munch : Ah rien ne t'en fais pas. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles.<br>Olivia : Prendre des nouvelles ? Ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes ça. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
>Munch : Je me porte bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ecoute, Fin et moi on a pas mal discuté et...<br>Olivia : C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, mais ça va.  
>Munch : Tu en es sûre ?<br>Olivia : Mouais sûre. On se voit demain.  
>Munch : Ok ma belle. Fais de beaux rêves.<p>

_Olivia raccroche. Au loin son mobile sonne, elle vient de recevoir un sms. _

« Liv, je suis en bas. Il faut qu'on parle. »  
>El.<p>

_Elle se change et descend. _

Olivia : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
>Elliot : J'ai envie de parler.<br>Olivia : Parler, de quoi ?  
>Elliot : Du boulot, de ta démission.<br>Olivia : Tout se sait vite à ce que je vois. Cragen t'en as parlé ?  
>Elliot : Ouais, il m'en a touché deux mots !<br>Olivia : Bien, je n'aurais pas à le faire comme ça.  
>Elliot : Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.<br>Olivia : Ma décision est irrévocable, inutile d'essayer de me convaincre de ne pas le faire.  
>Elliot : C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ?<br>Olivia : Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Stabler !  
>Elliot : Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, arrête de jouer les martyres. On ne peut plus travailler dans ces conditions et tu le sais. Alors ne me blâme pas pour avoir demandé ton transfert.<br>Olivia : Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang ? Au début tout allait bien entre nous. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ça a changé ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout est différent ?

Elliot : Je ne sais pas. Là-dessus je n'ai aucune réponse à t'apporter.  
>Olivia : Ah que si tu en as une, mais tu es trop dégonflé pour dire la vérité.<br>Elliot : Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.  
>Olivia : Impossible de quoi ? Hein, vas-y éclaire moi un peu. Impossible d'être franc, impossible de dire la vérité ? Reste dans ton putain de mutisme. Fais ce que tu veux monsieur le Grand Inspecteur de Police. Je veux juste une chose venant de toi.<br>Elliot : Laquelle ?  
>Olivia : Que tu me foutes la paix...<br>Elliot : Bien, j'ai compris le message cette fois.

_Elliot lance un ultime regard et son équipière, il quitte les lieux. Olivia serre les poings et rentre chez elle. _


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain.

Bureau de L'USV Manhattan.

_O__l__iv__i__a__ e__s__t __l__a__ p__r__em__i__è__re__su__r__le__s__ l__i__e__ux__.__ E__l__l__e __s__'__as__s__oi__t__à __s__on__b__ur__e__au__,__fi__x__e __l__a__ p__h__ot__o__où__el__l__e__ e__s__t__ a__v__ec__s__on__éq__u__i__pi__e__r __a__u__ b__a__r __d__u__ c__o__in__.__Cr__a__ge__n__ar__r__i__ve__,__ O__l__i__vi__a__ s__e__re__p__lo__n__g__e __d__an__s__se__s__ p__a__p__ie__r__s._

Cragen : Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi matinale.  
>Olivia : J'ai mal dormi cette nuit.<br>Cragen : Quand allez-vous cessez de vous conduire comme des enfants tous les deux ?  
>Olivia : Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive plus à le cerner, à travailler avec lui. Je ne le comprends plus Capitaine.<br>Cragen : Es-tu sûre d'avoir au moins essayé ?  
>Olivia : Je ne fais que ça. Je lui ai donné l'occasion de s'exprimer là-dessus, mais comme d'habitude Monsieur a préféré faire comme si de rien n'était. Bon écoutez je suis là pour travailler sur cette affaire et j'aimerai pouvoir le faire alors s'il vous plait changeons de discussion car celle-ci ne mène nulle part.<br>Cragen : Olivia je suis de ton côté, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler.  
>Olivia : J'aimerai juste travailler s'il vous plait Capitaine !<br>Cragen : Bien ! Je te laisse tranquille dans ce cas.

Hôpital Saint Matthew. Bureau du Dr Perry

Dr Perry : Oui entrez !

_E__l__l__i__o__t__e__n__t__r__e__d__a__n__s__l__e__b__u__r__e__a__u__._

Dr Perry : Inspecteur Stabler que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
>Elliot : Je passais dans le coin et je me disais que j'allais juste vous dire un petit bonjour.<br>Dr Perry : Quelle généreuse attention. Si vous voulez voir Marcia elle est sortie ce matin.  
>Elliot : Oui, j'ai été prévenu. En fait c'est vous que je suis venu voir.<br>Dr Perry : Dois-je en conclure que la présence de mon avocat est recommandée ?  
>Elliot <em>(<em>_f__a__u__x__s__o__u__r__i__r__e__.__)_ : Elle est à vous la Lamborghini gallardo noire garée en face de l'hôpital ?  
>Dr Perry : Oui. Connaisseur ?<br>Elliot : Un peu.  
>Dr Perry : Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à mon interrogation inspecteur.<br>Elliot : Ah oui ! Tiens ça me fait penser que moi aussi j'ai une question à vous poser. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir signalé que Marcia Shaw avait déjà était violé il y a une semaine ?  
>Dr Perry : Je ne vous suis pas là !<br>Elliot : Marcia a été amenée aux urgences samedi dernier. Elle a été violée probablement par la même personne qui s'est attaquée à elle il y a deux jours.  
>Dr Perry : Je...euh... oui peut-être.<br>Elliot : Vous n'avez pas l'air sur de vous. Pourtant c'est bien vous qui vous êtes occupé d'elle à son admission ?  
>Dr Perry : Euh... oui...<br>Elliot : Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?  
>Dr Perry : La patiente était en état de choc, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle avait été violée.<br>Elliot : Vous êtes vraiment un bon samaritain, rien à dire.  
>Dr Perry : Je vais appeler mon avocat...<br>Elliot : Inutile je m'en vais. A la prochaine Doc !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

Bureaux de L'USV Manhattan.

_O__l__i__v__i__a__t__r__i__e__s__e__s__p__a__p__i__e__r__,__M__u__n__c__h__p__r__e__n__d__s__u__n__c__a__f__é__e__t__F__i__n__o__b__s__e__r__v__e__s__o__n__a__m__i__e__d__u__c__o__i__n__d__e__l__'__œ__i__l__d__e__p__u__i__s__s__o__n__b__u__r__e__a__u__.__M__a__r__c__i__a__S__h__a__w__e__s__t__à__l__'__e__n__t__r__é__e__d__e__s__b__u__r__e__a__u__x__,__e__l__l__e__s__'__a__v__a__n__c__e__v__e__r__s__c__e__l__u__i__d__'__O__l__i__v__i__a__._

Marcia : Inspecteur Benson !

_O__l__i__v__i__a__r__e__l__è__v__e__l__a__t__ê__t__e__._

Olivia : Marcia ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?  
>Marcia : Je suis sorti de l'hôpital ce matin.<br>Olivia : Vous auriez dus rentrer chez vous.  
>Marcia : Il fallait que je vous voie, c'est important.<br>Olivia : Attendez, on va aller dans un endroit plus au calme. Venez !

___O__l__i__v__i__a__s__e__l__è__v__e__e__t__m__o__n__t__e__l__'__e__s__c__a__l__i__e__r__q__u__i__s__e__t__r__o__u__v__e__n__t__p__r__è__s__d__e__l__a__c__a__f__é__i__è__r__e__,__M__a__r__c__i__a__s__u__i__t__._

Olivia : Je vous écoute.

_L__e__s__d__e__u__x__f__e__m__m__e__s__s__'__a__s__s__o__i__e__n__t__._

Marcia : Tout est encore très vague dans ma tête, mais je me souviens de certaines choses.  
>Olivia : Quel genre de choses ?<br>Marcia : L'odeur.  
>Olivia : S'était du chloroforme. Ca dégage une forte odeur similaire à celle de l'alcool.<br>Marcia : Oui ça je m'en souviens, mais je me souviens aussi d'avoir sentis une autre odeur.  
>Olivia : Ah oui ? Vous vous souvenez de cette odeur ? Seriez-vous capable de me la décrire ?<br>Marcia : C'était de la Menthe.  
>Olivia : Un parfum ?<br>Marcia : Un chewing-gum je pense.  
>Olivia : C'est très bien Marcia. Ça peut nous aider. Est-ce qu'avant votre première agression vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituelle ?<br>Marcia : Non, non, je ne me souviens de rien. Je suis désolé.  
>Olivia : Non ne le soyez pas. Nous allons bien avancer avec ce dernier élément.<br>Marcia : Vous croyez ?  
>Olivia : Oui je le pense. Ecoutez, je vais demander à ce qu'une patrouille reste en faction devant chez vous.<br>Marcia : Merci beaucoup. Je n'osais pas vous le demandez.  
>Olivia : Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer.<br>Marcia prend la main d'Olivia.  
>Marcia : Encore merci Inspecteur. <p>

_El__l__e__s__e__l__è__v__e__e__t__qu__i__t__t__e__l__es__l__i__e__u__x__.__E__l__l__i__o__t__e__n__t__r__e__d__an__s__l__e__s__b__u__r__e__a__u__x__e__t__l__'__a__c__ro__i__s__e__,__e__l__l__e__l__e__s__a__l__u__t__,__i__l__ e__n__f__a__i__t__ d__e__m__ê__m__e__.__ O__l__i__v__i__a__re__d__e__s__c__e__n__d__l__e__s__e__s__c__a__l__i__e__r__s__et__r__e__t__o__u__r__n__e__à__s__o__n__b__u__r__e__a__u__. __E__l__l__e__c__r__o__i__s__e__E__l__l__i__o__t__,__p__a__s __u__n__m__o__t__, __p__a__s__u__n__r__e__g__a__r__d__._

Munch : On piétine.  
>Olivia : Marcia pense que son agresseur avait un chewing-gum à la menthe dans la bouche au moment où il l'a violée.<br>Elliot : J'ai été voir Perry à l'hôpital.  
>Olivia : Tu as fait quoi ?<br>Elliot : C'est bon ne t'emballe pas. Je n'ai rien appris.  
>Olivia : Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais l'interroger.<br>Elliot : Je ne suis pas allé l'interroger.  
>Olivia : Et tu es allé faire quoi alors ?<br>Munch: Hey ! C'est bon ça suffit ! Vous êtes à arme égale. Pour le bien de l'enquête je vous conseille de mettre vos états d'âme de côté et de vous concentrer. On a encore un violeur qui court en liberté dans nos rues.

Elliot : Ok.  
>Munch : Olivia ?<br>Olivia : Oui c'est bon.  
>Munch : Bien, reprenons !<br>Munch s'approche du tableau sur lequel est punaisé la photo de la victime et celle des deux suspects.  
>Munch : On retire L'ex petit ami...<p>

_I__l__t__i__r__e__u__n__t__r__a__i__t__a__u__m__a__r__q__u__e__u__r__r__o__u__g__e__s__u__r__l__a__p__h__o__t__o__d__e__S__t__e__p__h__e__n__s__o__n__._

Elliot : Reste Perry !  
>Olivia : On n'a rien sur lui.<br>Munch : Oui pour le moment.  
>Elliot : N'oublions pas qu'il est médecin.<br>Olivia : Il a donc accès aux médicaments  
>Elliot : Et surtout au chloroforme et tout ça...<br>Olivia : Sans ordonnance.  
>Munch : Vous arrivez à terminer la phrase l'un de l'autre c'est encourageant.<br>Elliot : C'est bon John !  
>Olivia : Il nous faudrait autre chose...<br>Munch : Toi et Elliot, retournez sur les lieux des deux viols et voyez si vous trouvez quelques chose. On a peut-être omis un détail.  
>Elliot : Toi et Fin retournez interroger les voisins de Marcia !<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Lexington Avenue. Immeuble de Marcia Shaw. **

_Munch et Fin font le tour de l'immeuble afin d'interroger le plus de personne possible. Il arrive à la loge de la concierge, au rez de chaussée. _

Munch : Bonjour Madame. Inspecteur Munch et Inspecteur Tutuola de L'USV. Nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions.  
>Concierge : C'est au sujet de ce qui est arrivée à Marcia ?<br>Fin : Oui. Vous la connaissez bien ?  
>Concierge : C'est une brave fille, toujours là à aider les autres. J'ai été bouleversée d'apprendre ce qui lui est arrivée il y a deux jours.<br>Munch : Vous connaissez Dick Stephenson ?  
>Concierge : Oui, c'est son petit ami, plutôt ex-petit ami. Tout le monde a entendu leur dispute il y a quatre jours.<br>Fin : A part cette dispute il ne s'est passé ?  
>Concierge : Non rien du tout.<br>Munch : Il n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose d'inhabituel qui s'est produit ?  
>Concierge : Non rien.<br>Fin : Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange ?  
>Concierge : Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser peut-être que si en fait.<br>Munch : Qu'avez remarqué ?  
>Concierge : Il y a une semaine, j'ai vu un type bizarre dans sa voiture. Il était en face de l'immeuble.<br>Fin : Il était comment ce type ?  
>Concierge : Il ne faisait pas assez jour pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit. J'ai remarqué sa voiture, une grosse italienne sombre, la marque m'échappe. Ce type était là à chaque fois, tous les jours pendant quatre jours.<br>Fin : Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'autres ?  
>Concierge : Non c'est tout.<br>Munch : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à nos questions  
>Concierge : J'espère que vous coincerez le salaud qui a fait ça à cette pauvre petite.<br>Fin : Oui on l'espère aussi.

**Central Park (Ouest), Manhattan.**

Olivia : Ça fait une heure qu'on cherche et toujours rien.  
>Elliot : La patience tu ne connais pas ?<br>Olivia : En peut dire qu'il m'en aura fallu de la patience pour te supporter tout ce temps.  
>Elliot : Je ne préfère rien dire.<br>Olivia : Oui c'est ça, tais-toi, fais une bonne action.

_Elliot ne prête aucune attention à cette remarque acerbe, il s'avance près du buisson où Marcia a été retrouvée inanimée, il se penche et aperçoit un chewing-gum mâché. _

Elliot : Je crois que j'ai peut-être quelque chose.

_Olivia s'approche, Elliot prend le chewing-gum à l'aide d'une pince, il le sent. _

Olivia : Laisse-moi deviner, parfum menthe ?  
>Elliot : Oui.<br>Olivia : Il y a une chance sur un million pour que ce chewing-gum soit celui du violeur.  
>Elliot : Le simple fait que ce chewing-gum soit à la menthe réduit considérablement les paramètres.<br>Olivia : Au point où nous sommes autant tenté.  
>Elliot : Je vais envoyer ça au labo et tenté d'avoir une réponse au plus vite.<br>Olivia : J'espère que Fin et Munch ont avancé de leur côté


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :**

_F__i__n__e__t__M__u__n__c__h__s__o__n__t__d__é__j__à__l__à__.__O__l__i__v__i__a__s__u__i__v__i__t__d__'__E__l__l__i__o__t__e__n__t__r__e__à__s__o__n__t__o__u__r__d__a__n__s__l__e__s__b__u__r__e__a__u__x__._

Olivia : On a trouvé un chewing-gum à la menthe près de l'endroit où Marcia a été retrouvée. On peut dire que c'est une sacrée preuve. On n'a juste une chance sur un million pour ce petit chewing-gum appartienne au violeur. Niveau probabilité on ne fait pas mieux.  
>Elliot : Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste.<br>Olivia : Et toi arrête d'être aussi naïf.  
>Fin : Hey ! On est là nous aussi je vous rappelle.<br>Olivia : J'espère que vous avez trouvé quelque chose de plus solide que nous.  
>Munch : Sans vouloir vous vexez, je dirais que oui. Nous sommes allées à l'immeuble de Marcia et nous avons causé avec la concierge. Elle ne nous a pas appris grand-chose qu'on ne sache pas déjà. Mais il y a bien un « mais. » Fin c'est à toi !<br>Fin : Merci. La concierge nous a fait savoir qu'elle avait remarqué la présence d'un type dans sa voiture, pendant toute la semaine précèdent la première agression.  
>Munch : Si on suit la théorie d'Olivia ça se tient.<br>Olivia : Oui, il l'observait avant de passer à l'acte, d'où le fait qu'il connaisse l'organisation de ses soirées à la bibliothèque.  
>Elliot : Et c'est tout ce que vous avez ? Il n'y a pas d'autre chose ?<br>Munch : Non, mise à part le fait que la concierge nous ait parlé d'une grosse voiture italienne sombre.  
>Elliot <em>(<em>_s__o__u__r__i__r__e__)__:_ Une grosse voiture italienne et sombre ?  
>Olivia : Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?<br>Elliot : Il se trouve que comme par hasard le Dr Perry possède une grosse voiture italienne noire, une Lamborghini gallardo  
>Munch : Comment tu le sais ?<br>Elliot : Je l'ai vu garée sur sa place de parking à l'hôpital.  
>Fin : Les filets se resserrent.<br>Olivia : Oui et cette fois on a peut-être une prise. On peut exiger un interrogatoire avec tout ce qu'on a.

Bureaux de l'USV, salle d'interrogatoire.

_L__e__D__r__P__e__r__r__y__,__a__c__c__o__m__p__a__g__n__é__d__e__s__o__n__a__v__o__c__a__t__e__,__m__a__î__t__r__e__G__i__n__a__B__e__r__n__a__r__d__o__,__p__r__e__n__d__s__p__l__a__c__e__d__e__v__a__n__t__l__e__s__i__n__s__p__e__c__t__e__u__r__s__._

Elliot : Heureux de vous revoir aussi vite Docteur !  
>Dr Perry : J'aimerais en dire autant inspecteur, mais vu la situation je ne crois pas que le ton soit à la plaisanterie.<br>Olivia : Maître Bernardo !  
>Gina: Bonjour Olivia, Elliot!<br>Elliot: Depuis quand vous faites les hôpitaux ?  
>Gina : Je représente les intérêts de l'accusé.<br>Olivia : De l'accusé ?  
>Gina : Si vous avez fait venir mon client jusqu'ici c'est bien pour une raison non ?<br>Elliot : On veut juste l'interroger.  
>Gina : Vous n'avez pas d'autre suspect et d'après mes oui dire les témoignages que vous avez rapportés sont d'une part bancales et d'autre part en la défaveur de mon client. Vous allez donc chercher à l'accuser pour aller jusqu'au procès, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Olivia : Quelle brillante analyse maitre ! Nous voulons simplement poser quelques questions à votre client.  
>Gina : Faites donc je vous en prie !<br>Elliot : Vous faites quoi quand vous avez finis votre service à l'hôpital ?  
>Dr Perry : Je fais comme tout le monde, je rentre chez moi.<br>Olivia : Vous habiter bien Upper East Side ?  
>Dr Perry : Oui.<br>Elliot : « Le District des bas de soie. » On y vit bien là-bas n'est-ce pas ?  
>Gina : Ne répondez pas Sean ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas reprocher à mon client de bien gagner sa vie ?<br>Olivia : Mais jamais nous nous permettrons cela. Dites-moi Sean, Upper East Side c'est à quelques mètres de Lexington Avenue ?  
>Dr Perry : Oui !<br>Elliot : Marcia Shaw habite Lexington Avenue comme c'est étrange.  
>Gina : Vous voulez bien en venir au fait ?<br>Elliot : Ça vous arrive de vous garer devant des immeubles de Lexington Avenue à la nuit tombée ?  
>Dr Perry : Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non.<br>Elliot : Ah bon ? Pourtant un témoin affirme avoir aperçu à plusieurs reprises une grosse voiture italienne, sombre.  
>Dr Perry : A Upper East Side, je ne suis pas le seul à conduire une Lamborghini.<br>Elliot : Je n'ai jamais parlé de Lamborghini.  
>Gina : Ne dites plus rien Sean. Je suppose qu'Alexandra Cabot ira jusqu'au procès. Nous nous reverrons donc très bientôt inspecteurs. Venez Sean, on s'en va.<br>L'avocate de la défense se lève suivit de son client. Olivia et Elliot sont seuls dans la salle. Cabot entre à son tour.  
>Olivia : Alors ?<br>Alex : Nous n'avons rien pour aller jusqu'au procès.  
>Elliot : Et la voiture ?<br>Alex: Elliot, Sean Perry vit à Upper East Side. Là-bas les Lamborghini ne sont pas rares, c'est le quartier le plus favorisé de New-York. Et puis nous n'avons rien qui prouve très clairement la présence de Perry devant l'immeuble de Marcia Shaw.  
>Olivia : Donc on arrête là ?<br>Alex : Non...mais il va falloir trouver autre chose pour coincé Perry si c'est bien lui le responsable des deux agressions.  
>Elliot : Vous n'y croyez pas vous non plus ?<br>Alex : Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je pense juste que pour le moment nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour attaquer cet homme. C'est du pain béni pour Gina si nous allons jusqu'au procès. Elle cassera sans hésiter le peu d'arguments que nous avons en notre possession.  
>Olivia : Mais vous pensez à Marcia Shaw ? Comment va-t-elle pouvoir vivre sa vie normalement en sachant que son violeur est toujours en liberté ? Et ses autres victimes vous y pensez ? Je suis sûre que Marcia n'était pas la première.<br>Alex : Oui je le sais Olivia. Mais pour le moment nous n'y pouvons rien. Je vais retourner à mon bureau et discuté de cette affaire avec Donnelly.  
>Elliot : Quand à nous nous allons attendre les résultats de l'analyse du chewing-gum.<br>Alex : Ecoutez je n'y compterai pas la dessus Elliot. Ce chewing-gum peut appartenir à n'importe qui.  
>Alex s'en va. Elliot se lève et s'apprête à quitter la salle.<br>Olivia : Pour notre dernière enquête on ne peut pas dire que ça soit un franc succès.  
><em><br>__E__l__l__i__o__t__l__a__f__i__x__e__s__a__n__s__r__i__e__n__d__i__r__e__e__t__s__'__e__n__v__a__.__L__e__p__o__r__t__a__b__l__e__d__'__O__l__i__v__i__a__s__e__m__e__t__à__v__i__b__r__e__r__._

_«__J__'__a__i__a__p__p__r__i__s__p__a__r__D__o__n__n__e__l__l__y__q__u__e__v__o__u__s__s__o__u__h__a__i__t__i__e__z__q__u__i__t__t__e__r__l__e__s__e__r__v__i__c__e__.__I__l__f__a__u__t__q__u__'__o__n__s__e__p__a__r__l__e__.__R__e__n__d__e__z__-__v__o__u__s__a__u__M__a__n__h__a__t__t__a__n__C__a__f__é__d__a__n__s__u__n__e__h__e__u__r__e__.__»__  
><em>_A__l__ex_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :**

Une heure plus tard.

Le Manhattan Café.

_Le__b__a__r__e__s__t__p__r__e__s__q__u__e__d__é__s__e__r__t__.__A__l__e__x__e__s__t__a__s__s__i__s__e__a__u__c__o__m__p__t__o__i__r__,__u__n__v__e__r__r__e__à la__m__a__i__n__.__O__l__i__v__i__a__e__n__t__r__e__d__a__n__s__l__e__b__a__r__e__t__a__p__e__r__ç__o__i__t__s__o__n__a__m__i__e__,__e__l__l__e__v__a__à__s__a__r__en__c__o__n__t__r__e__._

Olivia : Vous vouliez me parler ?

___A__l__e__x__s__e__r__e__t__o__u__r__n__e__p__o__u__r__f__a__i__r__e__f__a__c__e__à__s__o__n__i__n__t__e__r__l__o__c__u__t__r__i__c__e__,__O__l__i__v__i__a__s__'__a__s__s__o__i__t__._

Olivia _(__a__u__b__a__r__m__a__n__)__:_ Mettez-moi la même chose s'il vous plait !

_L__e__B__a__r__m__a__n__s__'__e__x__é__c__u__t__e__e__t__l__u__i__p__r__é__p__a__r__e__s__o__n__v__e__r__r__e__._

Alex: Oui, cela me semblait impératif même. Le Capitaine Cragen a parlé de votre future démission à Donnelly qui m'en a parlé par la suite.  
>Olivia : Cragen ne sait pas garder sa langue.<br>Alex : Alors c'était donc vrai ? Pourquoi vouloir quitter l'Unité ?  
>Olivia : J'en ai envie c'est tout.<br>Alex : Olivia, ça fait plus de dix ans que vous travaillez dans cette Unité et je sais à quel point vous aimez votre travail.  
>Olivia : Oui, j'aime mon travail, j'aime me sentir utile, j'aime aider les victimes...<br>Alex : Mais...  
>Olivia : Mais j'ai besoin de voir autre chose.<br>Alex : Vous avez traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ces derniers temps et c'est normal que vous réagissiez ainsi.  
>Olivia : Depuis mon retour les choses ont changé<br>Alex : L'Affaire Gitano ?  
>Olivia : Encore et toujours cette affaire. Avant ça, Elliot et moi ont été comme les deux doigts de la main. Notre complicité était à la fois le point fort de notre binôme et aussi son point faible. Je n'arrive plus à retrouver cette complicité entre nous. Malgré tout, depuis deux ans les choses tentent à s'arranger. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.<br>Alex : Que s'est-il passé ?  
>Olivia : Je... je n'en sais rien. Elliot est devenu si distant. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre. Je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi il m'a poignardé dans le dos ?<br>Alex : Vous parler de la demande faite auprès de Cragen ?  
>Olivia : Oui... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est allé demander mon transfert ? Je suis déçue qu'il ait fait sans m'en parler.<br>Alex : Vous ne voyez pas ce qui aurait pu le pousser à faire ça ?  
>Olivia : Très sincèrement, non, je ne vois pas.<br>Olivia prend son verre et en boit une gorgée.  
>Alex : Je pense que vous devriez mettre les choses au clair tous le deux.<br>Olivia : Non ! Ecoutez Alex, Elliot et moi nous sommes arrivés à un point de non-retour. Un de nous deux doit partir. Je termine cette enquête et je m'en vais. Ma décision est prise et je ne compte pas revenir là-dessus.  
>Alex : Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je voudrais savoir s'il y a ou s'il y a eu quelque chose entre vous ?<p>

_O__l__i__v__i__a__f__r__o__n__c__e__l__e__s__s__o__u__r__c__i__l__s__e__t__l__a__n__c__e__u__n__r__e__g__a__r__d__n__o__i__r__à__A__l__e__x__._

Olivia : Vous croyez qu'Elliot et moi ont...  
>Alex : Inutile de vous emporter Olivia.<br>Olivia : Elliot est marié et c'est mon équipier.  
>Alex : Mais cela n'empêche pas les sentiments.<br>Olivia : Nous sommes amis rien de plus rien de moins.  
>Alex : Olivia, cette amitié n'a-t-elle pas évoluée en 10 ans de service ?<br>Olivia : Pour devenir de l'amour ? Non !  
>Alex : Vous en êtes sûre ?<br>Olivia : Mais oui, bien sûr que oui j'en suis sûr.  
>Alex : Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que vous en soyez si convaincue.<br>Olivia : Je n'ai pas besoin d'une psychanalyse.  
>Alex : Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi cette affaire vous a-t-elle autant marqué vous et Elliot ?<br>Olivia : Gitano était un salaud de la pire espèce, il a tué ce petit garçon à cause de mon manque d'observation.  
>Alex : Ca n'est pas de votre faute.<br>Olivia : Si ça l'est et Elliot me l'a bien fait comprendre.  
>Alex : Pourtant vous avez déjà était confronté à la mort d'enfants, ça n'était pas la première fois.<br>Olivia : On ne s'y fait jamais.  
>Alex : Tout comme la vie de son équipier sur le fil du rasoir ?<br>Olivia lance à nouveau un regard sombre à son amie.  
>Alex : Vous voulez en parler ?<br>Olivia : Non !  
>Alex : Pourtant c'est bien à ce moment-là que tout à basculer ?<br>Olivia : Ça avait déjà basculé bien avant. Elliot à privilégier ma vie plutôt que celle de ce petit garçon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui.  
>Alex : Vous ne pouviez savoir ce qui allait se passer.<br>Olivia : Oui c'est vrai, mais j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Elliot a pris la mauvaise décision et me l'a bien fait comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ses mots, cette phrase.  
>Alex : Laquelle ?<br>Olivia : Non... rien. Ce n'est qu'un détail futile et je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler là-dessus.  
>Alex : Mais c'est peut-être de là que vient le malaise.<br>Olivia : Merci Alex pour ce verre. Il faut que je rentre il est tard.  
>Alex : Vous ne m'avez pas tout dis Olivia.<br>Olivia : Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je vous tiens au courant.  
>Alex : Réfléchissez bien avant de prendre une décision quelconque.<br>Olivia : J'en prends note.

_O__l__i__v__i__a__p__a__i__t__s__o__n__v__e__r__r__e__,__e__n__f__i__l__e__s__a__v__e__s__t__e__e__t__q__u__i__t__t__e__l__e__b__a__r__l__a__i__s__s__a__n__t__A__l__e__x__C__a__b__o__t__s__e__u__l__e__._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Appartement d'Olivia Benson.

_P__e__u __de__ l__um__iè__re__, __sa__uf__ d__an__s __le__ s__al__o__n__.__Q__u__e__l__q__u__e__s __bo__ug__ie__s __éc__la__ir__en__t __l__a__p__i__è__c__e__.__O__l__i__v__i__a__s__o__r__t__ d__e __la__ s__al__l__e__d__e__b__a__i__n__.__E__l__l__e__p__o__s__e__s__o__n__t__é__l__é__p__h__o__n__e__s__u__r__l__a__t__a__b__l__e__,__t__e__r__m__i__n__e__d__e__se__ s__éc__he__r __l__e__s__c__h__e__v__e__u__x__e__t__s__'__a__s__s__o__it__ d__an__s __so__n __ca__na__pé__. __D__'__a__n__c__i__e__n__s__s__ou__ve__ni__rs__ r__em__on__te__nt__ à__ s__a __mé__mo__ir__e__._

Flashback  
>(# 719 : Fault)<p>

La dernière victime de Gitano a été sauvée de peu. Elliot et Olivia se retrouvent à l'hôpital. Olivia s'approche de son équipier et finit par s'assoir à ses côtés. Elliot est encore légèrement sonné par ce qui vient de se passer.

Elliot : Je sais que tu aurais saisis ta chance Olivia.

_O__l__i__v__i__a__l__e__r__e__g__a__r__d__e__é__t__o__n__n__é__e__p__a__r__c__e__q__u__'__i__l__v__i__e__n__t__d__e__d__i__r__e__._

Olivia : Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je provoque ta mort ? Et tes enfants ?  
>Elliot : Je n'en sais trop rien. Je ne peux pas m'enlever ce petit de la tête.<br>Olivia : Et tu penses à moi ?  
>Elliot : On a chacun fait passer la vie de l'autre avant le boulot. A l'avenir je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduire pas. Parce que sinon on ne peut plus être équipiers.<br>Olivia : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça.  
>Elliot : Olivia, toi et ce boulot, vous êtes le plus important à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas tout bousiller. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter<p>

_Ol__i__v__i__a__r__e__v__i__e__n__t__d__a__n__s__l__e__p__r__é__s__e__n__t__.__S__o__n__t__é__l__é__p__h__o__n__e__s__o__n__n__e__,__l__e__n__o__m__d__'__E__l__l__i__o__t__a__p__p__a__r__a__i__t__s__u__r__l__'__é__c__r__a__n__.__E__l__l__e__c__o__u__p__e__s__o__n__m__o__b__i__l__e__e__t__s__'__a__l__l__o__n__g__e__d__a__n__s__s__o__n__c__a__n__a__p__é__._

Olivia : Merde !

_E__l__l__i__o__t__e__s__t__e__n__b__a__s__d__e__l__'__i__m__m__e__u__b__l__e__.__I__l__r__a__c__c__r__o__c__h__e__n__'__a__y__a__n__t__a__u__c__u__n__e__r__é__p__o__n__s__e__._

Elliot : Merde !

_Il__f__a__i__t__d__e__m__i__-__t__o__u__r__e__t__q__u__i__t__t__e__l__e__s__l__i__e__u__x__,__O__l__i__v__i__a__e__n__t__e__n__d__s__l__a__v__o__i__t__u__r__e__d__e__s__o__n__é__q__u__i__p__i__e__r__,__e__l__l__e__r__e__s__t__e__a__l__l__o__n__g__e__r__d__a__n__s__s__o__n__c__a__n__a__p__é__e__t__f__e__r__m__e__l__e__s__y__e__u__x__._

Bureaux de L'USV Manhattan.

_Le__s __b__ur__ea__u__x __s__o__n__t __p__r__a__ti__q__ue__m__e__n__t __v__i__d__es__.__U__n__e__la__m__p__e__ é__c__l__a__i__r__e__u__n__d__es__b__u__r__e__a__u__x__,__M__u__n__c__h__e__s__t__e__n__c__o__r__e__l__à__m__a__l__g__r__é__l__'__h__e__u__r__e__.__I__l__f__i__x__e__s__o__n__é__c__r__a__n__d__'__o__r__d__in__a__t__e__u__r__t__o__u__t__en__r__e__li__s__a__n__t__s__es__d__e__rn__i__è__r__es__no__t__e__s__. __L__e__té__l__ép__ho__n__e __s__o__n__ne__,__ i__l __d__éc__ro__c__he__._

Munch: USV de Manhattan, Sergent John Munch.  
>?: Bonsoir, c'est Lizzie Creston, la concierge de l'immeuble de Marcia Shaw. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?<br>Munch : Bonsoir Lizzie ! Non, vous ne me dérangez pas. Que se passe-t-il ?  
>Lizzie : Un des habitants de l'immeuble, le voisin de palier de Marcia est venu me voir tout à l'heure en m'affirmant avoir lui aussi vu la voiture devant l'immeuble.<br>Munch : Que vous a-t-il dis ?  
>Lizzie : Il pense que c'est une Lamborghini.<br>Munch : Oui probablement.  
>Lizzie : Et il a aussi relevé la plaque. Vous avez de quoi noter ?<br>Munch : Laissez-moi juste deux petites secondes.

_M__u__n__c__h__s__e__s__a__i__s__i__t__d__e__s__o__n__c__a__r__n__e__t__d__e__n__o__t__e__e__t__d__'__u__n__c__r__a__y__o__n__._

Munch : Allez-y je vous écoute !  
>Lizzie : 825AAG.<br>Munch : Merci beaucoup ! Vous venez de nous fournir une précieuse information.  
>Lizzie : C'est normal. Je souhaite que le monstre qui a fait du mal à Marcia, pourrisse en prison.<br>Munch : Nous allons faire notre possible pour.  
>Lizzie : Merci<br>Munch : C'est moi qui vous remercie Lizzie.

_Mu__nc__h __r__ac__cr__o__ch__e __e__t__s'__e__m__p__re__ss__e__ d__e __s__e__co__n__n__e__ct__e__r__au__s__e__r__v__ic__e__d__e __l__a__po__l__i__c__e__a__f__i__n__d__e__p__o__uv__o__i__r__i__d__e__n__t__i__f__i__e__r__l__e__p__r__o__p__r__i__é__t__a__i__r__e__d__e__l__a__p__l__a__q__u__e__.__U__n__e__f__o__i__s__ c__o__n__n__e__c__t__e__i__l__t__a__p__e__ l__e__n__um__é__r__o__d__'__i__d__e__n__ti__f__i__c__at__i__o__n__ d__e__l__a __pl__a__q__u__e __e__t__at__t__e__n__ds__ u__n__e __ré__p__on__se__._

Munch : Aller dépêche, dépêche ! Pourquoi c'est aussi long.  
>?: T'acharnes pas sur son pauvre ordinateur !<p>

_M__u__n__c__h__e__s__t__s__u__r__p__r__i__t__d__e__n__e__p__l__u__s__ê__t__r__e__s__e__u__l__.__I__l__s__e__r__e__t__o__u__r__n__e__,__E__l__l__i__o__t__s__'__a__p__p__r__o__c__h__e__.__  
><em>  
>Munch : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as vu l'heure ?<br>Elliot _(__s__o__u__r__i__r__e__)__:_ Je pourrais te demander la même chose tu sais.  
>Munch : Mouais ! Ta réponse ne me convint pas vraiment, enfin bon. Je suis resté bossé un peu sur l'enquête.<br>Elliot : Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
>Munch: A vrai dire je crois que je suis sur une sacrée piste.<p>

Munch se retourne_à__n__o__u__v__e__a__u__p__o__u__r__f__a__i__r__e__f__a__c__e__à__s__o__n__é__c__r__a__n__d__'__o__r__d__i__n__a__t__e__u__r__._

Munch: Bing bang! Enfin bingo!  
>Elliot: Quoi?<br>Munch: Viens voir!

_E__l__l__i__o__t__o__b__t__e__m__p__è__r__e__e__t__s__'__a__p__p__r__o__c__h__e__d__e__l__'__é__c__r__a__n__._

Elliot : C'est Sean Perry !  
>Munch : Oui dans le mille. Je viens tout juste de recevoir un coup de fil de la concierge de l'immeuble de Marcia Shaw. Le voisin de palier de cette dernière affirme avoir lui aussi vu une grosse voiture italienne rôdée devant le bâtiment. Le type a affirmé à la concierge que c'était une Lamborghini. Mieux encore, il a relevé la plaque d'immatriculation. Et devines-quoi ?<br>Elliot : La voiture appartient à Sean Perry !  
>Munch : Dans le mille. C'est donc une sacré preuve que nous avons là !<br>Elliot : Reste les analyses du chewing-gum.  
>Munch : Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose Stabler ?<br>Elliot : Je t'écoute !  
>Munch : Si ce chewing-gum porte la salive de Perry, alors là je suis prêt à croire aux miracles.<br>Elliot : Oui moi aussi. On devrait rentrer maintenant.  
>Munch : Ou pas ? Je sens que toi tu n'es bien. Tu veux parler ?<br>Elliot : John Munch qui joue le psy. Là j'aurais vraiment tout vu.  
>Munch : il faut un début à tout qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ecoute Elliot ça longtemps qu'on se connait, ça fait longtemps qu'on travaille ensemble.<br>Elliot : Oui je sais.  
>Munch : Ce qui m'amène à te dire que si tu veux parler je suis là et crois pas que là je fasse dans le sentimental, loin de là.<br>Elliot : Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire Munch.  
>Munch : Je sais très bien que tu ne diras rien. Tu es une vraie tête de mule mais au moins j'aurais tenté ma chance. Tu sais ça n'est pas parce qu'on se dévoile qu'on est forcément plus faible. Parfois on a besoin de parler...<br>Elliot : Et dans ce genre de situation, c'est un psy qu'on va voir.  
>Munch : Pourquoi tu te braque comme ça ? Je te dis juste que si tu veux parler je suis là.<br>Elliot : Je n'ai pas envie de parler.  
>Munch : Tu n'as pas envie de parler de quoi ?<br>Elliot : John !  
>Munch : Elliot ! Comment ça va à la maison ?<br>Elliot : Mal, ça ne se passe aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. Je crois que j'ai peut être fait une erreur en revenant m'installer à la maison. Je crois que si Eli n'était pas né, je ne serais pas revenue vivre à la maison.  
>Munch : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?<br>Elliot : Boucler cette enquête pour commencer après je verrais.  
>Munch : Tu as parlé avec Kathy.<br>Elliot : Oui, on a eu une discussion là-dessus. Elle se sent coupable, elle pense qu'elle me retient. Je crois que notre mariage est définitivement terminé, il n'y a plus rien à espérer.  
>Munch : Et Olivia ?<br>Elliot : Quoi Olivia ?  
>Munch : Tu en as parlé avec elle ?<br>Elliot : Pourquoi je lui en parlerai ?  
>Munch : C'est ton équipière. Je pensais que tu lui disais tout...<br>Elliot : Ca a bien changé cette époque.  
>Munch : Je viens de comprendre quelque-chose. Tu te braques à chaque fois qu'on parle d'Olivia .Pourquoi ?<br>Elliot : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
>Munch : Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?<br>Elliot ; Il ne se passe rien et il ne se passera jamais rien. C'est mon équipière point.  
>Munch : En parallèle tu as oublié de préciser que vous êtes amis tous les deux. Rassure-moi vous l'êtes toujours ?<br>Elliot : T'es lourd ! Garde tes réflexions pour toi à l'avenir.  
>Munch : C'est toi qui es lourd Stabler. Tu n'es pas foutu de reconnaitre qu'entre toi et Olivia ça ne va plus et tout ça par ta faute. C'est toi qui l'as forcé à quitter l'Unité après l'affaire Gitano, c'est toi qui as demandé son transfert, derrière son dos. Tu te conduis comme un véritable salaud et sans raison en plus.<br>Elliot : C'est bon, t'as finis ? Ta morale à deux balles je n'en ai pas besoin et je m'en fous de ce que tu penses.  
>Munch : Mais réveilles-toi Elliot. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Tout le service ! Tu te rends compte ? Tout le service pense la même chose.<br>Elliot : Je ne peux plus travailler avec Olivia c'est tout !  
>Munch : Qu'est-ce qui t'effraies autant Elliot ?<br>Elliot : Rien !  
>Munch : Ah oui, tu en es sûr ? Alors tu ne dis rien ? Je t'ai connu plus hargneux par le passé.<br>Elliot : Je ne veux plus prendre de risque, je ne veux pas faire passer nos vies avant le travail.  
>Munch : Tu as peur de la perdre c'est ça ?<br>Elliot : Ce boulot c'est toute ma vie et Olivia en fait partit. Je ne pourrais me pardonner s'il lui arrive quelque chose en service. Je n'ai pas envie de tout bousiller pour une histoire de sentiments  
>Munch : Tu lui en as parlé ?<br>Elliot : Il n'y a rien à dire. Olivia et moi nous sommes équipiers jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête ensuite Liv s'en ira.  
>Munch : Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas la retenir ?<p>

_El__li__o__t __so__u__pi__r__e __un__e__ d__e__r__n__iè__r__e __f__o__i__s __a__v__a__nt__de__q__u__it__t__e__r__l__e__s __l__i__e__u__x__e__t__d__e__l__a__i__s__s__e__r__ M__u__n__c__h__s__e__u__l__s__a__n__s__r__é__p__o__n__s__e__s__à__c__e__s__q__u__e__s__t__i__o__n__s__.__E__l__l__i__o__t__s__'__é__l__o__i__g__n__e__, __M__u__n__c__h__s__'__a__s__s__o__i__t__à__s__o__n __b__u__r__e__a__u__ e__t__s__av__o__ur__e__s__a __p__e__t__it__e__ v__i__c__t__oi__r__e __fa__c__e __à__ E__ll__i__ot__._


	11. Chapter 11

Le Lendemain matin.  
>Appartement d'Olivia Benson.<p>

_Olivia __vient__ de__ se__ lever__ et__ de__ prendre__ une__ douche__, son__ mobile__ est__ toujours__ éteint depuis__ hier__ soir__. A__ l'extérieur__ quelqu'un__ frappe__à__ sa__ porte __et__ semble__ insister. _

Olivia : Oui, deux minutes, j'arrive !  
>Olivia se presse et rejoint l'entrée, elle déverrouille la porte ou l'ouvre...<br>?: Salut !  
>Olivia <em>(ton<em>_glacial) :_ Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? 

_Elliot se redresse et lui tant un sac.  
><em> 

Elliot : Tu as déjeuné ?  
>Olivia : Non pas encore.<br>Elliot : Je peux entrer ?  
>Olivia : Oui vas-y fais comme j'ai chez toi, je t'en prie.<p>

_Elle __se__ décale__ et__ le__ laisse__ entrer,__ il__ rejoint__ la__ cuisine. _

Olivia : Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.  
>Elliot : Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit.<br>Olivia : Ravie de l'apprendre. C'est pour ça que tu es là ?  
>Elliot : J'ai eu une longue discussion avec John en retournant aux bureaux cette nuit. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle Olivia ?<br>Olivia : Tu veux un café ?  
>Elliot : Oui je veux bien.<br>Olivia : Je te dois bien ça vu que tu as pris un petit déjeuner.

_Pas __de __sourire, __l'ambiance__ reste __glaciale.__ Olivia __sort__ deux__ tasses __qu'elle__ remplit__ de__ café.__ Elliot__ s'approche __et__ s'assoit,__ Olivia__ lui__ donne__ sa__ tasse __et__ en__ fait__ de __même. _

Elliot : Tu as éteins ton téléphone ?  
>Olivia : Oui. Je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangée.<br>Elliot : Je comprends. Ecoute je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû demander ton transfert et j'aurais dû t'en parler avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Excuse-moi !  
>Olivia <em>(ironique) : <em>C'est à noter dans les annales. Elliot Stabler qui avoue avoir eu tort. On peut parler de miracle là.  
>Elliot : Je suis sérieux !<br>Olivia : Mais moi aussi. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce que tu as fait je le prends comme une trahison et venant de toi ça fait vraiment très mal.  
>Elliot : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu.<br>Olivia : Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
>Elliot: Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines ?<br>Olivia : Oui, le braquage dans l'épicerie à côté de chez moi. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
>Elliot : Il est justement là le rapport.<br>Olivia : Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus clair ?  
>Elliot : Si, je...<p>

_Le __téléphone __d'Elliot__ sonne,__ il__ décroche. _

Elliot : Stabler !  
>?: Elliot c'est Fin ! Je suis au poste avec Munch. Tu es avec Olivia ?<br>Elliot : Euh. Oui je suis passé chez elle pourquoi ?  
>Fin : On n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de la joindre.<br>Elliot : Son portable est atteint. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>Fin : Les résultats sont tombés. J'espère que tu crois aux miracles.<br>Elliot : Laisse-moi deviner. Le chewing-gum qu'on a retrouvé près de l'endroit où Marcia a été violée, appartient à Sean Perry.  
>Fin : Bingo ! Le Capitaine a téléphoné à Alex qui a elle-même téléphoné à Donnelly. On a un mandat pour aller perquisitionner le domicile de Sean Perry.<br>Elliot : On peut le mettre en détention ?  
>Fin : Oui on en a l'ordre.<br>Elliot : Ok ! Olivia et moi on sera là d'ici une dizaine de minutes.  
>Fin : Ok on vous attend. A tout de suite.<p>

_Elliot __range __son __téléphone __et__ reporte __son__ attention __sur__ son __équipière__ qui__ le__ regard__ interrogative. __  
><em>  
>Elliot : C'était Fin. Les analyses d'ADN faites sur le chewing-gum qu'on a retrouvé près de l'endroit où Marcia a été violée, confirment que le l'ADN prélevé est bien celui de Perry.<br>Olivia : C'est une sacrée nouvelle. La probabilité pour que l'ADN de Perry soit sur le chewing-gum relevée du miracle. On a quoi d'autre ?  
>Elliot : Alex a réussi à avoir un mandat de perquisition avec Donnelly. On a ordre de fouiller la maison de Perry et de le mettre en détention.<br>Olivia : Bien alors on y va !  
>Elliot : Oui.<br>Olivia : On terminera cette discussion plus tard soit en sûr. Je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler cette fois.


	12. Chapter 12

Upper East Side Domicile du Docteur Sean Perry.

_Une__ Lamborghini__ noire__ garée__ devant __un__ petit__ garage,__ une__ allée__ prit__ d'assaut__ par__ les forces__ de__ police.__ La __voiture __de__ l'inspecteur__ Stab__ler__ suivit__ de __celle__ de__ l'inspecteur__ Benson __débarquent__ dans__ le__ périmètre. __Munch__ et__ Fin__ sont__ à__ l'avant__ et__ attendent__ leurs deux__ collègues._

Fin _(à Munch) : _Deux voitures séparées, ce n'est pas bon ça !  
>Munch : Ouais tu l'as dit.<p>

_Elliot__ et__ Olivia__ s'approchent_

Elliot : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas entré.

_Les__ voitures__ de__ police__ commencent__ à__ quitter__ les__ lieux. _

Fin : Comme tu le vois on a fait choux blanc.  
>Olivia : Vous avez déjà perquisitionné le domicile ?<br>Fin : On n'a pas vraiment eu besoin. Il y a personne à l'intérieur.  
>Munch : Notre cher Docteur s'est tiré. Ses placards ont été littéralement vidés, il n'a laissé aucune trace.<br>Elliot _(se __prend __la__ tête__ entre__ les__ mains) : _Merde ! Il n'était pas censé être sous surveillance.  
>Fin : Non car jusqu'à présent on n'avait rien de concret contre lui.<br>Munch : Je vais contacter un de mes ami qui travaille à l'aéroport pour qu'il fasse passer l'alerte.  
>Olivia : Oui il faut bloquer tous les moyens de transport. Cette enflure ne doit pas sortir d'ici.<br>Elliot : On a encore une chance de le coincer. Je ne pense pas qu'il partit depuis longtemps. On va lancer un appel à témoins et attendre d'avoir des réponses.  
>Olivia : Je vais quand même prévenir Marcia.<br>Elliot : Non, ne fais rien pour le moment. Elle ne risque rien, elle sous protection.  
>Olivia : Et alors ? Elle a quand même le droit de savoir qui est son violeur...<br>Elliot : Et qu'il court toujours ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Pour le moment il faut faire en sorte qu'elle ne sorte pas de chez elle. De toute façon elle ne risque rien. La seule préoccupation de Perry c'est de se tirer d'ici.  
>Olivia : Et les autres victimes ? Car je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres et qu'il y en aura encore.<br>Elliot : Olivia ! Arrête ! Tu t'emportes là.  
>Olivia : Excuse-moi de vouloir faire mon travail.<br>Elliot : Mais justement c'est ça le problème. Tu te conduis comme une victime, tu t'emportes et tu manques de discernement.  
>Olivia : Et toi tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard. Je suis heureuse que cette enquête soit ma dernière avec toi. Tu viens de me rendre la tâche plus facile.<br>Elliot : Alors vas-y tire-toi! Fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux.

_Olivia__ s'approche__ et__ le__ giffle ._

Olivia : Pauvre con !

_Munch __et__ Fin__ sont__ médusés.__ Olivia __s'éloigne. _

Fin : Liv tu vas où ?  
>Olivia : Loin de ce pauvre type. Je vais faire ma victime...<p>

_Olivia __quitte__ les__ lieux __et__ rejoint__ sa__ voiture, __elle__ démarre__ accélère__ et__ s'éloigne.__ Fin__ et Munch__ lancent__ tous__ deux__ un__ regard __accusateur__ vers__ Elliot. _

Elliot : Quoi, vous avez un problème ?  
>Munch : Nous non mais toi oui !<br>Elliot : Allez-vous faire foutre.

_A __son__ tour__ Elliot__ quitte__ les__ l__ieux._


	13. Chapter 13

Lexington Avenue. Appartement de Marcia Shaw.

_Olivia__ s'approche __de__ l'entrée __de__ l'immeuble, __deux __officiers__ sont __déjà__ présents. _

Officier : Inspecteur Benson, je suis Dan Reynold et voici mon équipier Steve Wilson.  
>Olivia <em>(fronce <em>_les__ sourcils.) :_ Vous êtes les deux officiers chargés de surveiller Madame Shaw, c'est ça ?  
>D. Reynold : Oui, c'est bien ça. Nous voulions vous appelez mais...<br>Olivia : Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>S. Wilson : Mademoiselle Shaw a disparu...<br>Olivia : Quoi ? Attendez, vous vous moquez de moi ?  
>Reynold : J'ai bien peur que non Inspecteur.<br>Olivia : Vous en êtes au moins sûr ?  
>Wilson : D'habitude elle sort tous les matins prendre le journal. Ne la voyant pas sortir on s'est inquiété, Nous sommes allés à son appartement, personne ne répondait, alors on est rentré et nous n'avons trouvé personne.<br>Olivia : M'enfin, elle n'a pas pu s'envoler. Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu ?  
>Wilson : Non rien du tout.<br>D. Reynold : Pourtant on est bien surveiller, on n'a pas quitté l'immeuble des yeux et...  
>Olivia : Permettez-moi t'en douter. Si vous aviez mieux fait votre travail Marcia Shaw n'aurait pas disparu. Comme par hasard elle disparait au moment où son agresseur met les voiles. Rentrez à votre poste, vous en avait fait assez.<p>

_Les __deux __officiers __regagnent__ leur__ véhicule__ ; ils__ quittent__ les__ lieux. __Olivia__ en__ fait__ de même._


	14. Chapter 14

Bureaux de L'USV , Manhattan.

_Tous__ les__ officiers__ sont__ réquisitionnés__ pour __répondre __au __standard__ téléphonique.__ Munch__ se__ détache__ de__ son__ combiné._

Munch : Bonne nouvelle. Mon collègue de l'aéroport de New-York à fait passer le message. Perry ne pourra pas quitter le pays par la voie des aires, ça c'est une certitude.  
>Fin <em>(lâchant<em>_ son__ téléphone__ à__ son__ tour__) :_ J'ai fait passer la description de Perry, des patrouilles sillonnent toute la ville et les alentours.  
>Cragen : Bien c'est du bon boulot les gars.<p>

_Olivia__ entre__ dans__ les__ bureaux. _

Olivia : On a un sérieux problème.  
>Cragen : Que se passe-t-il ?<br>Olivia : Marcia n'est plus à son appartement, elle a disparu et comme par hasard Perry aussi.  
>Elliot : C'est des bonnets les types qu'on a placés en faction devant l'appart, ce n'est pas possible.<br>Olivia ; Toi là-dessus tu n'as rien à dire. Tu n'aurais pas fait mieux.  
>Elliot : Si j'aurais mieux. Moi au moins j'aurais su rester concentré...<br>Olivia : Tu as un problème Stabler tu veux qu'on en parle ?  
>Cragen <em>(hurlant)<em> : CA SUFFIT !

_Tous__ les__ officiers__ se__ tournent__ et__ posent__ leur__ regard__ sur__ le__ Capitaine__ qui__ vient__ d'hausser__ le__ ton. _

Cragen : Stabler, Benson, dans mon bureau et TOUT DE SUITE !

_Les __de__ux__ inspecteurs__ obéissent__ sous__ les__ regards__ médusés__ de__ tous__ leurs__ collègues.__ Cragen__ rejoint __son__ bureau,__ Elliot__ et__ Olivia__ entrent. _

Cragen : Fermez la porte !

_Olivia__ s'exécute. _

Cragen : Asseyez-vous !  
>Elliot : Capitaine je...<br>Cragen : ASSIS

_Ils__ s'assoie__nt__ l'un__ à__ côté__ de__ l'autre__ sans__ un__ regard. _

Cragen : Votre attitude à tous les deux me déçoit profondément. Vous n'êtes même plus capable de faire preuve de professionnalisme, c'est adhérant venant de vous. Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes le meilleur binôme de cette unité, vous détenez si je puis dire un recours de longévité en termes de partenariats et vous êtes amis.  
>Elliot : Oui, nous étions amis.<br>Olivia : Tu insinue quoi là ?  
>Elliot : Que le passé c'est le passé. Il est clair qu'on ne peut plus travailler ensemble et que notre amitié est fortement remise en question.<br>Olivia : Pour une fois Elliot, vides ton sac au lieu de balancer de telles conneries.  
>Elliot : J'ai déjà tout dis.<br>Olivia : Non je ne crois pas. On dirait que tu as la mémoire courte, laisse-moi donc te la rafraichir. Quand tu as débarqué chez moi, tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as demandé si je me souvenais du braquage qu'il y avait eu à quelques pas de chez moi ?  
>Elliot : Je ne vois pas le rapport.<br>Olivia : Comme tu l'as si bien dis il est justement là le rapport.  
>Cragen : Ecoutez-vous êtes assez grands pour régler de façon civilisées vos problèmes. Olivia dès que l'enquête sera bouclée je te signerai ta demande de transfert.<br>Elliot : Quoi ? Mais attendez ...  
>Cragen : Attendre ? Justement je crois que jusqu'au présent j'ai trop attendu avant de prendre des décisions. Il est clair que vous ne parvenez pas à régler vos différents. Je vous ai pourtant laissé plusieurs chances, mais rien toujours rien. Ça me fais de la pleine de faire ça mais je n'ai pas le choix. Votre attitude est inacceptable et peut risquer de compromettre l'avancement des prochaines enquêtes. La décision d'Olivia est prise et je ne l'approuve point. Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant Elliot après tout c'est à cause de ta demande qu'on en est là.<br>Elliot : Oui il faut un coupable et je suis tout qualifier pour ce rôle. Je passe pour le salaud tant pis, je suppose que tout sera plus simple ainsi...

_Fin__ ne__ frappe__ pas__ à __la__ porte,__ il__ débarque__ dans__ le__ bureau. _

Cragen : J'espère que ce que tu as à dire et suffisamment important pour justifier le fait que tu n'es pas frapper à la porte de mon bureau avant d'entrer ?  
>Fin : Oui ça l'est Capitaine.<br>Cragen : Nous t'écoutons !  
>Fin : On vient de recevoir un coup de fil de la galerie commerciale. Plusieurs témoins affirment avoir reconnu Sean Perry.<br>Elliot : Ok, alors ne perdons pas une seconde et allons-y !  
>Fin : Non attends Elliot ça n'est pas tout. Marcia Shaw est là-bas. Elle est armée et elle a pris plusieurs personnes en otage dont Sean Perry. Elle l'a reconnu.<br>Olivia : Ah non ce n'est pas vrai !  
>Cragen : Olivia, Elliot allez-y ne perdez pas une seconde !<p>

___Les__ deux__ inspecteurs__ quittent__ la__ pièce__ et__ rejoignent__ la__ voiture__ d'Elliot. _

Elliot : Encore une victime qui va se faire vengeance elle-même. C'est elle qui va payer le prix à la place de ce fumier.  
>Olivia : Tiens monsieur s'inquiète pour une victime et fait preuve d'humanité. Quelle surprise venant de toi !<br>Elliot : Il y a une différence entre avoir une once d'humanité et faire preuve d'une trop grande humanité. Il faut savoir équilibrer les choses et garder la tête froide.  
>Olivia : Et c'est toi qui dis ça. Combien de fois tu n'as pas péter un câble au cour d'une affaire ?<br>Elliot : Olivia si on faisait une trêve jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.  
>Olivia : Elle est pratiquement terminée l'enquête, ça ne sert à rien.<br>Elliot : Tu me déteste ?  
>Olivia :...<br>Elliot : Olivia ?  
>Olivia : Non je ne te déteste pas, je t'en veux. J'ai l'impression que tu me reproche tout un tas de chose et que tu n'as plus confiance en moi.<br>Elliot : J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi.  
>Olivia : Ah oui j'en n'ai pas l'impression. Elliot, s'il te plait dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu agisses comme ça ?<br>Elliot : Rien, tu n'as rien fais. Ça vient de moi.  
>Olivia : Mais j'ai pourtant l'impression que tu t'acharnes sur moi...<br>Elliot : Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu...  
>Olivia : Et peux-on savoir ce que tu as voulus ?<br>Elliot : T'éloigner...  
>Olivia : M'éloigner ? Mais pourquoi ?<br>Elliot : Quand il y a eu ce braquage à l'épicerie à côté de chez toi, j'étais au terrain avec Dick. J'ai vu toute les voitures de police se dirigeaient vers ton quartier. J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour savoir ce qui ce passé, mais tu ne répondais pas... N'ayant aucune réponse j'ai décidé de mon rendre dans ton quartier. Quand je suis arrivé en face de l'épicerie, je me suis adressé à un officier pour lui demandait ce qui se passait. Il m'a répondu qu'un flic avait été touché, une collègue... J'ai cru que j'allais perdre pied...  
>Olivia : Tu croyais que c'était moi ? C'est pour ça que tu as demandé mon transfert à Cragen ?<br>Elliot : J'ai pris peur... Imagine si cela se passait pendant que nous sommes en service.  
>Olivia : Mais c'est les risques du métier.<br>Elliot : Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cet instant où j'ai cru que tu étais dans cette épicerie. Olivia, je ne peux pas faire correctement mon travail si je te sais en danger...  
>Olivia : Ce discours tu me l'as déjà fait.<br>Elliot : Oui je sais. Liv, toi et ce boulot vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important. Sans ça je perdrais pied. Je tiens trop à toi pour qu'on continue à travailler ensemble.

_Ils __arrivent__ à__ la__ galerie__ commerciale__, Olivia__ sort__ la__ première__ de__ la__ voiture__ sans__ dire__ un __mot. _

Elliot : Liv ! Attends...


	15. Chapter 15

_Elle__ s'éloigne__ et__ rejoint__ les__ officiers__ de__ police__ dans__ le__ périmètre__ qu'ils__ viennent__ de__ délimiter.__ Le__ Sergent__ Daniel Covinski__ aperçoit__ les__ inspecteurs__ qui__ s'approchent. _

Sgt Convinski _(à__ ses__ officiers__)_ : Laissez les inspecteurs Stabler et Benson passaient.  
>Elliot : Merci !<br>Sgt Convinski : On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.  
>Olivia : Depuis combien de temps mademoiselle Shaw a pris en otage les clients de la galerie commerciale ?<br>Sgt Convinski : Je dirais, pas plus d'une heure environ. Elle relâche peu à peu des otages. Elle n'est pas là pour faire un carnage.  
>Elliot : Sean Perry est toujours à l'intérieur ?<br>Sgt Convinski : Oui. C'est lui et lui seul qu'elle veut. Elle l'a d'ailleurs fait savoir.

_Olivia__ s'avance__ vers__ l'entrée__ de__ la__ galerie,__ Elliot__ l'a__ stoppe._

Elliot : Tu fais quoi là ?  
>Olivia : Je fais mon boulot !<br>Elliot : Sans protection ?  
>Olivia : Marcia n'est pas une tueuse.<br>Elliot : Olivia, elle a une arme. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle va faire. Je veux que tu portes un gilet. Souviens-toi de notre petite discussion dans la voiture. (il détourne son regard de celui de son équipière) Pourrez-t-on avoir des gilets s'il vous plait ?  
>Officier : Désolé Inspecteur mais il ne nous en reste plus qu'un seul.<br>Elliot : Ok, ça fera l'affaire ! Donnez-le à ma coéquipière !  
>Olivia : Elliot tu ne peux pas faire ça.<br>Elliot : Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire ton travail. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...  
>L'officier approche et équipe Olivia.<br>Elliot : C'est bon on peut-y aller ?  
>Olivia : Oui c'est bon !<p>

___Les__ deux__ équipiers__ entrent__ à__ l'intérieur__ de__ la__ galerie__ commerciale._


	16. Chapter 16

_Intérieur__ de__ la__ galerie __commerciale__ de__ Manhattan _

Marcia : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

_Elle__ pointe__ son__ arme__ sur__ Perry__ qui__ est__ à__ terre.__ Elliot et__ Olivia__ s'approchent__ et__ aperçoivent__Marcia __qui__ tient__ en joug __Perry. _

Marcia : Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais pour mériter ça ?  
>Perry : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?<br>Marcia : Vous m'avez violé deux fois. Ma vie est gâchée par votre faute. Je n'ose plus toucher mon petit ami, j'ai peur de tout, ma vie est gâchée... je ne suis plus rien par votre faute.  
>Perry : Lâchez cette arme Marcia ! Vous délirez complètement. Je ne vous ai pas violé, je n'ai fait que vous soignez.<br>Marcia : _(hurlant)_ MENTEUR !  
>Olivia <em>(s'approchant<em>) : Marcia posez votre arme !  
>Perry : Enfin la police, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Elle va me tuer.<br>Elliot : Fermez-là ! Nous sommes là pour vous coffrez. Vous avez manqué aux engagements judiciaires en voulant fuir le pays, c'est un délit. De plus nous avons plusieurs témoins qui affirment avoir vu votre voiture garée près de chez Marcia, pendant toute la semaine qui a précédé son premier viol.  
>Perry : Mais ça ne prouve rien, bon sang !<br>Olivia : On a retrouvé un chewing-gum portant des traces de votre ADN près de l'endroit du premier viol. Arrêtez de mentir Perry !  
>Perry : De pure-spéculations, voilà ce que sont vos prétendues preuves.<br>Elliot : A oui vous croyez. Et le chloroforme ? Marcia en porter des traces. Seuls les médecins peuvent en avoir sans ordonnances. Et si je ne m'abuse vous êtes médecin non ?

_Olivia__ continue __de__ garder __son__ arme __en __avant__, elle__ s'avance__ à__ nouveau__ et__ se__ rapproche__ de__ Marcia__ qui__ tient toujours__ Perry__ en__ joug. _

__Marcia _(en__ pleurs) :_ Olivia éloignez-vous s'il vous plait !  
>Olivia : Je me rapproche pour qu'on puisse mieux parler vous et moi. Marcia, posez cette arme, je vous en prie. Vous n'êtes pas un assassin. Cette enflure ne vaut pas la peine, croyez-moi.<br>Elliot : Olivia, recule, c'est dangereux !  
>Olivia <em>( avec<em>_ colère) :_ Je sais ce que je fais ! _(plus__ calme)_Marcia écoutez-moi !  
>Marcia : Non, je ne peux pas.<br>Olivia : Bien-sûr que si vous le pouvez, vous êtes forte.  
>Marcia : Il m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal.<br>Olivia : Mais si vous le tuer, vous allez encore souffrir. Lui ne pourra plus être jugé, tandis que vous oui. Vous allez être condamné à faire de la prison à cause de lui. C'est ça que vous voulez ?  
>Marcia : Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux juste qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait.<br>Olivia : Il va payer, je vous le promets. Mais pour cela il va falloir qu'on l'arrête, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Marcia, s'il vous plait, donnez-moi votre arme !

_Olivia__ tend __la__ main__ vers__ Marcia__ qui__ est__ en__ pleurs,__ long__ silence__, quelques__ secondes __d'hésitation. _

Marcia : D'accords !  
>Olivia : Bien, c'est très bien.<p>

_Marcia__ s'avance__ ve__rs__ Olivia__ pour__ lui__ donner__ son__ arme.__ Sean__ Perry__, qui__ jusqu'à__ là__ a__ gardé __la__ tête__ baissée,__ la__ relève__ brusquement__ et__ pointe__ son__ regard__ sur__ Marcia.__ En__ une__ fraction__ de__ seconde__ les__ événements__ s'enchainent ... Perry __est__ debout__ et__ désarme__ Marcia__ avant__ qu'elle__ n'est__ eu__ le__ temps__ de__ remettre__ son__ arme__ à __Olivia.__ Marcia__ glisse au__ sol,__ Perry __tient__ en__ joug__ Olivia__ qui__ ne__ réalise__ pas__ qu'elle__ risque __de__ se__ faire__ tirer__ dessus __à __tout__ moment_

.

Elliot : Perry posez cette arme tout de suite !  
>Perry : Je n'irais pas en prison, jamais !<p>

_Le__ médecin__ appuie__ sur__ la__ gâchette__ et__ vise__ l'inspecteur__ Benson. _

Elliot : OLIVIA!

_Deux __coups__ de__ feu__ ont__ retentis.__ Le __canon__ du __révolver__ de__ Marica__ Shaw __fume __encore,__ celui__ d'Elliot__ Stabler__ aussi. Une __personne __s'écrase__ violemment__ contre__ le__ sol__, de__ la__blessure__ s'échappe__ du__ sang,__ beaucoup__ de__ sang._


	17. Chapter 17

_Sean Perry se tient encore debout , l'arme pointée en avant , puis il s'écroule touché en pleine poitrine. Olivia est encore sonnée par le placage qu'elle vient de subir. La jeune femme reprend connaissance, une horde de flics débarquent à l'intérieur de la galerie. Les otages sont à présent délivrés, suivit par Marcia en état de choc. A l'extérieur la sirène de la première ambulance se fait entendre. Olivia se relève , son regard ne parvient à trouver un point fixe. Tout est encore flou dans sa tête, l'incompréhension est totale . Une chose lui vient en tête, Elliot. Elle le cherche du regard, ce même regard perdu finit sa course au sol, par terre, le sang forme à présent une marre dans laquelle Elliot git. _

**Olivia :** Elliot !

_Elle se précipite vers lui. Elle s'accroupit et le prends contre elle._

**Olivia :** Elliot ! Tu m'entends ? Stabler ? Je t'en prie... réponds-moi ! S'il vous plait, à l'aide, mon équipier est blessé, s'il vous plait ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS MERDE !

_Les premières larmes difficilement retenues coulent le long du visage d'Olivia_

**Olivia :** Elliot, s'il te plait, reste avec moi...  
><strong>Elliot<strong> _(la__ voix__ faible,__ le__ souffle__ lent__...la__ respiration__ saccadée)_ : Liv...  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui El je suis là !  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> Pourquoi...tu n'écoutes...jamais...rien ? Tête de mule...  
><strong>Olivia<strong> _(mêlant __un__ sourire __à __ses__ larmes.)_ : Oui je sais, je suis une vraie tête de mule.  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> Excuse-moi...  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Non...je t'interdis de dire ça maintenant...tu m'entends ?  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> Je suis ... désolé... de n'avoir...était...qu'un...salaud...  
><strong>Olivia<strong> _(hurlant)_ : LES SECOURS BON SANG ! Elliot, arrête de parler et de dire des bêtises.  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> Ne ...pars...pas ...reste à l'USV !  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Je ne pars pas et toi non plus... Stabler j'ai besoin de toi, on est une équipe tous les deux... Pas l'un sans l'autre...hein ? Qui va envoyer bouler Munch lorsqu'il sort ses blagues pourries ? Et qui va me prendre mon café de tous les matins ? J'ai encore besoin de toi Stabler !

_Elle lui adresse un sourire se voulant être rassurant, une larme perle sur sa joue. Elle cherche du regard les secours qui ne viennent toujours pas. _

**Olivia :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bon sang ?  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> .. Liv ?  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui !  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> J'ai froid...  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> C'est rien. La blessure n'est pas grave, c'est superficiel. Reste avec moi, les secours vont arriver...  
><strong>Elliot :<strong>...

_Olivia le serre contre elle , il ferme les yeux et sombre. _

**Olivia :** Stabler reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends ? Elliot ! ELLIOT !


	18. Chapter 18

**FINAL DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

**Intérieur de la Galerie commerciale de Manhattan. **

_Les ambulanciers entrent enfin à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivis de près par Fin et Munch. L'équipe entre à toute vitesse, se dirige vers L'inspecteur Stabler à terre dans une mare de sang. Munch et relèvent Olivia qui est couverte du sang de son équipier. L'inspecteur se rapproche à nouveau mais gêne le travail des secouristes qui le lui font savoir. _

**Ambulancier #1 :** Laissez-nous faire notre travail Inspecteur ! Ecartez-vous ! Homme, quarantaine, touché par un tire par balle à l'abdomen perte de sang importante. Il faut stopper l'hémorragie si en veut le garder vivant jusqu'à l'hôpital.  
><strong>Fin:<strong> Olivia laisse les secours faire leur travail ! Ne reste pas là!  
><strong>Olivia<strong> _(hurlant.)_ : NON ! C'est mon équipier je dois rester.  
><strong>Munch <strong>_(la __prenant __par __le__ bras) :_ Olivia rentre chez toi !  
><strong>Olivia<strong> _(se__ dégageant__ avec__ violence_) : Ne me touche pas !  
><strong>Fin :<strong> Baby Sis, calme-toi !  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Fous-moi la paix _! (à__ l'ambulancier)_ Laissez-moi vous accompagnez s'il vous plait !  
><strong>Ambulancier #1<strong>** : **_(hésitant__ l'espace__ d'un__ instant) _Ok, vous pouvez venir !

_Les ambulanciers soulèvent Elliot et l'installe sur le brancard, ils le mettent sous oxygène et l'embarque dans l'ambulance. Olivia entre à son tour dans le véhicule, elle s'assoit aux côtés de son équipier et prends sa main qu'elle sert contre la sienne. Stabler continue de perdre du sang, les ambulanciers s'activent autour de lui. Il est à présent relié à l'électrocardiogramme qu'un des ambulanciers active . L'aspect de la courbe n'indique rien de bon. _

**Ambulancier #2 :** La tension est trop basse, on va le perdre. Merde !

_La__ courbe__ sinusoïdale__ devient__ peu__ à__ peu__ une__ ligne__ droite__ sans fin __ s'accompagnant__d'__un__bip infernal__ s'étalant __peu __à __peu__ et__ devenant__interminable_

**Ambulancier #1 :** On le perd. Aller !Restez avec nous Stabler !  
><strong>Olivia:<strong> Eliott ! Accroche-toi !  
><strong>Ambulancier #2 :<strong> On le perd !

_TO BE CONTINUE…_


End file.
